


Большое приключение Джона и его рождественского гуся

by whisky_soda, WTF_John_Watson_2015



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fairy Tale Style, Gen, Kidlock, Steampunk, gooselock
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:58:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3270839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisky_soda/pseuds/whisky_soda, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_John_Watson_2015/pseuds/WTF_John_Watson_2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды Джон спас рождественского гуся</p>
            </blockquote>





	Большое приключение Джона и его рождественского гуся

**Author's Note:**

> Данный текст является вариантом АУ, где Шерлок – это гусь. Альтернативный Лондон, такая же альтернативная история, намек на стимпанк.  
> В тексте использован рассказ Артура Конан Дойля «Голубой карбункул», есть отсылки к другим рассказам. А так же использована цитата из "Ветер в ивах" Кеннета Грэма (отмечено *)
> 
> Написано специально для команды WTF John Watson 2015 на Зимнюю фандомную битву.  
> Бета: eto-da, Mister Ira

— Глупая, глупая птица! — громко ругалась миссис Окшотт.  
С другой стороны улицы, сквозь гусиный гвалт и размеренный гул людских голосов было слышно ее ворчание. Между кривым частоколом забора мелькали белые туши. Через щели проскальзывали маленькие перья. Прохожие не обращали на это внимания, их больше волновали глубокие лужи на разбитой дороге. Они только зажимали носы: суматохой поднятый с земли пух так и норовил устроить представление с массовым чиханием.  
Джон с любопытством подошел ближе, встал на перекладину и подтянулся, положив подбородок на забор. Доски еще не успели высохнуть после прошедшего дождя со снегом. Джон поморщился — он обязательно испачкает свою выходную одежду. Но во дворе определенно творилось что-то крайне интересное.  
Уперев руки в бока, миссис Окшотт с самым решительным видом нависала над кормушкой. Толстые, жирные, отлично откормленные гуси сбились в кучу в углу, наступая друг другу на лапы, недовольно гогоча и лениво покачиваясь с боку на бок.  
— Бестолковое создание, — не унималась миссис Окшотт.  
Она на самом деле была добрейшей женщиной на Брикстон-роуд: в карманах леденцы для детворы, на кухне припрятаны гусиные или куриные внутренности для местного бродячего кота. У нее даже был ручной ворон, позволявший гладить себя и пялиться во все глаза с раскрытым ртом. Он не откусывал направленные на него пальцы, как пугали раздраженные взрослые, пытающиеся увести непослушных детей дальше по пути. К тому же, миссис Окшотт пекла удивительно вкусные пироги: подмети ее двор, помоги ей с тяжелыми сумками и сытый желудок на день тебе обеспечен. Все знали это.  
Но сейчас от возмущения она хватала ртом воздух, от чего ее грудь вздымалась и опускалась, словно волна прибоя. Джон вытянул шею — он никогда не слышал, чтобы миссис Окшотт ругалась. И за разбитый горшок она не стала таскать его за уши или идти к отцу с жалобой. Правило «помощи по хозяйству» работало и тут. Но сейчас происходило что-то очень странное, и это было любопытно. Джон попытался рассмотреть того, кто вызвал негодование этой доброй женщины, но ничего и никого не увидел.  
— Добрый день, миссис Окшотт, — он улыбнулся и привстал на цыпочки, показываясь над оградой, опираясь уже на руки и обнимая неровные доски.  
— Младший Уотсон, — миссис Окшотт громко выдохнула. Она повернулась к Джону и, косясь на темный угол, сделала шаг вперед. — Вы уже закончили учиться на сегодня?  
— Мистер Файф заболел, — Джон улыбнулся, — и нас отправили по домам.  
— Понятно-понятно, — миссис Окшотт покачала головой, — вот что бывает с теми, кто не соблюдает правила, плохо питается и ходит ночью по страшным местам, — укоризненно сказала она, обращаясь отнюдь не к Джону. Из-под кормушки раздалось шипение.  
— О да, плохие мальчики попадают в плохие ситуации, — миссис Окшотт топнула ногой. — А плохие гуси никогда не станут украшением рождественского стола, — сказала она с досадой.  
— Ммм, миссис Окшотт, а вы думаете, гуси об этом мечтают? — шепотом спросил Джон. От удивления он моргнул. Он никогда не думал о гусиных желаниях.  
— Эти, — миссис Окшотт ткнула пальцем в притихшую бело-серую массу из перьев и любопытных глаз, — да. Мои гуси славятся своими упитанными тушками и нежным мясом, которое взращивается на лучших английских травах и прикормках! Честь для любого лондонца — заиметь такого гуся. Честь для каждого гуся — вырасти в моих заботливых руках. Это, милый Джон, называется гармония. Всё на своих местах, — миссис Окшотт покачала головой. — Так было всегда в моей семье. Но, видимо, кто-то злобный завелся в наших местах. И меня прокляли, — она тяжело вздохнула. — Не удивлюсь, если леди Кляйн приложила к этому свою негодную испанскую ручку. Или же юная миссис Фергюссон. Дева Мария, — миссис Окшотт замерла, будто в эту секунду поняв что-то важное, — с английскими ведьмами было как-то… попроще, — она грустно усмехнулась. — Впрочем, не слушай меня, мальчик.  
— Прокляли? Как это? — удивился Джон.  
Он пристально всмотрелся в лицо миссис Окшотт, вспоминая, как она выглядела в последний раз, пытаясь понять, многое ли с тех пор изменилось. Разницы он не увидел. Он никогда не задумывался, как работают проклятия. Если, конечно, они существуют. Здесь, в старой части Лондона, проклинали тысячу раз за день. Это вам не центральный Сити: средоточие передовой английской промышленности, где правит холодный и практичный разум.  
— А вот так, — миссис Окшотт ткнула пальцем в сторону кормушки. Оттуда по-прежнему никто не показывался. Раздалось шипение. Гусиная масса сжалась еще больше. Птицы наступали друг другу на лапы, недовольно кряхтели, но продолжали забиваться в угол. И это при свободном-то дворе. Джон представил, что там, в темноте, под кормушкой затаился кто-то воистину злобный.  
— Двенадцатое яйцо. Я еще сомневалась, оставлять ли его в кладке, — миссис Окшотт громко и печально вздохнула. — Последним проклюнулось. Мы все переживали, появится ли оттуда гусенок. И как радовались, что таки вылупился последыш. А теперь одни проблемы. Глупая птица! — миссис Окшотт наклонилась к кормушке. — Ты годишься только в суповой набор бедняка, и то было бы счастьем. Ни один достопочтенный житель Сити на тебя не посмотрит.  
В тени что-то хлопнуло и зашипело разъяренной кошкой.  
— Он что, плохо ест? — с сомнением спросил Джон.  
Обычно Джона волновали кошки, собаки, лесные птицы. Иногда из Сити приходили новости о каком-нибудь исчезающем виде или о неизвестных ранее пингвинах. Еще, конечно же, попадались лягушки и жабы. На гусениц он не обращал внимания. А бабочки были слишком недолговечны. Но гуси были новой территорией. У Джона в энциклопедии юного ветеринара не было страницы, посвященной им. Просто быть гусем означало быть едой. И пухом. Вот и вся жизнь.  
— Если бы. Так можно было бы подвесить его и кормить вручную. Славный бы вышел рождественский гусь. Но он… он постоянно вырывается, выпутывается и сбегает. Однажды его поймали на помойке в компании куриц. Немыслимо! Он даже подрался с кошками. Неделю назад его нашли на обочине после очередного побега, — грудь миссис Окшотт вновь бурно поднялась и опустилась. Ее лицо покраснело от очередной волны негодования.  
— Глупая птица! — вновь воскликнула она.  
Из-под кормушки на этот раз не раздалось ни звука.  
— Ммм… Миссис Окшотт, — нахмурившись, начал Джон. Он переступил с ноги на ногу и облизнул губы. — А что вы хотите сделать с ним?  
В голове Джона формировалась мысль, желание. Он определенно что-то хотел предпринять. Точнее он думал, что хочет. Это было похоже на зуд где-то внутри головы, который исчезал, словно мыльный пузырь, стоило только попробовать сформулировать свое намерение, а потом появлялся вновь.  
— Поймать и ощипать. Как последнюю курицу. Будущему покупателю без разницы, в перьях ли этот гусь будет или нет. Главное — блюдо на рождественский стол. Быть может, еще откормить успею, — миссис Окшотт выпрямилась и пожала плечами. — Если не сбежит. Этот и без перьев может. Хотя придется сделать скидку.  
— И сколько он будет стоить?  
— Очень дешево, — грозно сказала миссис Окшотт, обращаясь к кормушке. — Отдам его первому желающему. Фунтов за пять.  
— А если я дам вам фунт и покрашу забор, оставите его мне? Мистер Перкинс звал поработать на почте курьером. Я бы потом принес еще четыре фунта, — выпалил Джон. И тут же, моргнув, прикусил язык.  
На секунду он задумался, может ли быть проклятие заразным? Могло ли оно навязать желание и дернуть, как говорила миссис Хадсон, за язык. Впрочем, она же называла это легким сумасбродством. По отношению к Гарри. Джон нахмурился и вздохнул. Внезапные нерациональные, по словам его отца, поступки — это у них семейное. Правда, с другой стороны, продолжал думать Джон, свой самый главный нерациональный поступок — женитьбу на их маме — отец называл счастливейшим событием в своей жизни. Джон почесал макушку. Взрослая жизнь с ее категориями была слишком запутанной. Он вздохнул.  
Джон собирался копить деньги, чтобы однажды поехать в Сити, поступить в Университет, в то самое величественное серое здание, где безмолвными тенями, сосредоточенными на своих мыслях, в мантиях скользили студенты. Самая популярная фотография, размещенная и в сети, и в энциклопедии. Первый фунт должен был стать первым шагом. Джону ведь почти восемь. Определенно, к семнадцати годам он смог бы накопить нужную сумму. Был еще другой вариант — пойти в королевскую армию. На Континенте война шла за войной, колонии то появлялись, то исчезали, и вряд ли бы ситуация изменилась за десять лет. Но нужно было предусмотреть все возможности, как говорил отец. Еще Джон сомневался, учат ли ветеринарии в механистическом, наполненном железом Сити. Но стать человеческим врачом — тоже было бы здорово. И рационально.  
— Милый, милый Джон, — миссис Окшотт покачала головой и улыбнулась краешками губ.  
Она пристально посмотрела на мальчика. И Джон вспомнил, что местные пьяницы, перекрикивающие мартовских кошек, за глаза добрую владелицу гусей называли ведьмой. Быть может, от того, что у миссис Окшотт под рукой всегда была старая крепкая швабра, да и сама рука у нее была тяжелая, с крупной мозолистой ладонью, которая в секунду сжималась в грозный кулак. Так думал Джон. До этого момента. А сейчас ему казалось, что миссис Окшотт читает его мысли и знает гораздо больше о нем, чем он сам бы мог подумать. Джон глубоко вздохнул и задрал подбородок.  
— Ты решил спасать не только дворовых кошек и собак? Или хочешь сделать рождественский подарок отцу? По секрету скажу, он уже выплатил годовое содержание птицы, и для вас я приберегла большого гуся с очень нежным мясом. На три фунта тяжелее остальных. Твой отец был хорошим мальчиком в этом году. И ты был хорошим мальчиком, — миссис Окшотт ухмыльнулась.  
— Ну, — Джон замялся, опустив взгляд.  
Он все пытался увидеть, как выглядит гусь, спрятавшийся под кормушкой. Он знал, что этот гусь никогда не попадет к ним на стол. Правда, он совершенно не знал, что в таком случае с ним делать. Отпустить на волю? Джон не слышал о гусях, живущих свободно. Справится ли со свободой рождественский гусь?  
— Как пожелаешь, — миссис Окшотт цокнула языком. — Фунт вперед, покрашенный за выходные забор, и еще по фунту в течение четырех месяцев, — она кивнула. — По рукам?  
Миссис Окшотт протянула ладонь. Джон неловко вытянул навстречу руку между досками забора.  
— Согласен, — выдохнул он.  
И миссис Окшотт крепко сжала ладонь мальчика.  
— А теперь, — подмигнула она, — он твой, если вытащишь его из-под кормушки.  
Хохотнув, миссис Окшотт показала язык в сторону спрятавшегося гуся и, довольно мурлыча под нос какую-то песенку, распахнула калитку.  
— Кхм, — вытирая ладони о штаны, Джон слез с досок и зашел во двор. Он одернул задравшуюся и уже порядком испачканную куртку.  
Под кормушкой что-то зашуршало. Птичья масса, по-прежнему не шевелясь, наблюдала за событиями из угла. Видимо, привлеченный шумом, ворон выпорхнул из раскрытого окна и уселся на будке со спящим псом. Старого Бродягу мог потревожить только обед. До каких-то там птиц ему совершенно не было дела. И миссис Окшотт держала его… быть может, из-за памяти о бурных молодых годах, когда она бродила по лесным болотам вместе с верным Бродягой? С этого предположения начиналась часть страшных историй, которыми любили пугать детвору.  
— Гусь, — Джон облизал губы и присел на корточки. Он осторожно постучал по деревянному краю кормушки. — А у него есть имя?  
Расплывающаяся в улыбке миссис Окшотт отрицательно покачала головой. Послышалось недовольное шипение и шелест перьев о кормушку. Джон глубоко вздохнул и протянул руку в темноту.  
— Пойдем домой, гусь, — предложил он твердым голосом. — Я обещаю тебя не есть.  
Ему пришлось встать на колени в грязь, перемешанную с травой и снегом. В нос ударил запах сена, овса и еще чего-то неразличимо странного, быть может, птичьего. Джон понимал, это будет трудной задачкой. Он аккуратно вел ладонью по земле, пытаясь нащупать возмутителя спокойствия миссис Окшотт. И в любую секунду Джон ждал, что его укусят. От этого сердце билось быстрее.  
Сегодняшнее утро, определенно, было захватывающе сложным. Оно отличалось от остальных дней, где были учеба, Гарри, отец, миссис Хадсон и дворовый футбол. Оно отличалось даже от тех моментов, когда на чердаке, территории, честно отвоеванной Джоном, появлялся очередной, притащенный тайком пациент.  
Джон вновь облизал губы. Потом он обязательно получит подзатыльник от отца за испорченную школьную рубашку и куртку в придачу. «Я ваша соседка, а не прачка» — от миссис Хадсон. И, быть может, мистер Хадсон посмотрит на него своим фирменным тяжелым взглядом. Гарри обязательно скажет что-нибудь про цирк и неумный комплекс спасителя. Но сейчас… Его переполняла гордость, будто бы он только что увидел, как взлетает целый десяток когда-то выращенных им лесных птенцов. Джон задержал дыхание, переместив руку правее. Под кормушкой раздался шорох.  
А потом его укусили.

***

— Вот мы и дома, — выдохнул Джон.  
Он осторожно опустил на пол рюкзак, одновременно избавляясь от учебников, которые пришлось нести под мышкой. Джон сел рядом и аккуратно развязал узел, выпуская наружу гуся, подозрительно молчавшего всю дорогу. Гусь из рюкзака не выползал, свернувшись в нем в странный клубок, прикрытый крыльями.  
— Это самое классное место, — продолжил Джон, с улыбкой оглядывая свое убежище. — Это чердак! На самом деле моя спальня ниже. Но живу я здесь. Тут много места для книг, и тихо, потому что у моей сестры подростковый бунт, — важно произнес Джон и покосился на гуся. — Ну, ладно, — он хлопнул себя по коленке и встал, — ты тут осматривайся, а я… Я что-нибудь почитаю про твоих сородичей.  
Джон сделал шаг назад, обтирая ладони о брюки, цепляя ногтем уже начавшую подсыхать грязь. Он аккуратно сгреб разбросанные с прошлого вечера листы с иллюстрациями внутреннего строения лягушек, убрал их в стопку, придавив сверху старой детской игрушкой.  
Чердак был сокровищницей. В углах можно было найти коробки с игрушками, еще оставшимися от бабушки. Или же — старые куклы Гарри. Жалкая попытка навязать определенную социальную роль, по словам миссис Хадсон, их соседки, которая оглядев царивший после смерти миссис Уотсон в доме бардак, взяла в руки швабру, сунула старую косметичку Гарри и категорически заявила: «Я не ваша новая домработница. И не нянька. Найдите кого-нибудь, мистер Уотсон. Но в эту минуту я вам помогу». К радости Джона, ему досталась роль помощника. И он с совершенно довольным видом перетаскал мамины документы, старые журналы, конспекты и прочий интересный хлам к себе на чердак. Все это богатство ровным слоем было распределено по шкафу напротив разноцветного окна. Над перетащенной — с кряхтением, сопением и ворчанием отца — кроватью до сих пор вертелся старый деревянный, выкрашенный вручную мобиль. Десять планет Солнечной системы — подарок от дедушки. Под столом стояла еще одна коробка с вещами на вырост: набором химических колб, стопкой маленьких квадратных и прямоугольных стекол, пузатыми бутылками, странными металлическими конструкциями, изображающими атомы, щипцами и даже с одним довольно-таки тяжелым микроскопом. Все это принесла миссис Хадсон. Сказала, что ей жалко выкидывать, но куда деть оставшийся от прежних хозяев хлам, она не знает. Миссис Хадсон назвала это взрослыми игрушками. «Быть может, пригодятся», — пожала она плечами. Джон с трепетом стирал каждую неделю с них пыль.  
Еще на чердаке был шкаф, заставленный книгами: учебники на будущее для Джона и Гарри, куча взрослой, непонятной и просто усыпляющей, литературы. На нижней полке стояли любимые сказки. Запрещенные отцом книги, правда, приходилось хранить под кроватью в дальнем и почему-то всегда пыльном углу. Но истории того стоили: Эдгар По, Мэри Шелли, Блэквуд, Лавкрафт. Гарри прятала там Энн Райс. Джону приходилось делиться с ней тайником — простой, но эффективный шантаж.  
И если посмотреть внимательно, то можно было найти еще много чего интересного на этом чердаке.  
Джон с любопытством покосился в сторону гуся. Пока он подключал старый отцовский планшет к кабелю, рюкзак зашевелился и оттуда показался клюв. Птица чихнула, и Джон улыбнулся.  
— Хорошие новости, — довольно сказал он. — Свободные гуси существуют. Правда, тут пишут, что живут они на Континенте, — Джон нахмурился. — Я смогу тебя выпустить, только лет через десять. Если не поеду на Континент раньше. Правда, ты всегда можешь остаться со мной, — он пролистнул пару страниц.  
Закусив губу, он вчитывался в характеристики домашних гусей, в особенности их вида и, самое главное, — в их продолжительность жизни. От двадцати до восьмидесяти лет. Джон выдохнул. Он не знал, как долго живут гуси. На его памяти их жизнь заканчивалась на рождественском столе. И было волнительно узнать, что, быть может, этот гусь будет с ним долго. Джон не знал, проживет ли он восемьдесят лет. Это ведь почти сто. Почти целая бесконечность. И через восемьдесят лет ему будет восемьдесят восемь. Эта новость определенно подняла ему настроение.  
— Я думаю, мы можем устроить тебе место рядом с кроватью. Туда не добирается солнце. И в выходные можно долго-долго не выползать из-под одеяла. А еще там всегда слышно, если кто-то идет на чердак. И можно притвориться спящим. Ну, — он криво улыбнулся, — когда положено спать, а не хочется. А еще мне нравится, как двигается мобиль. Это планеты. Вот та синенькая — это Земля. И мы сейчас на ней. А все остальные — это такое огроменное пространство в космосе. И мы по нему плывем. На планете.  
Гусь зашевелился, шурша перьями о стенки рюкзака. Он выглянул наружу и как-то по-особенному посмотрел на Джона. Тот прищурился, думая, показалось ли ему — возможно, все дело было в наклоне головы.  
— Это самое лучшее место здесь, — уверенно сказал Джон. — Ну, еще классно в доме с привидениями и на старой железнодорожной станции. Мы туда сходим, я тебе все-все покажу. Но с чердаком ничто не сравнится.  
Гусь вздохнул, огляделся, пыхтя, переступая с лапы на лапу и выбираясь из рюкзака. Отряхнулся, вытягивая шею и расправляя крылья.  
— И мы сможем часто гулять. Я буду брать тебя с собой в рюкзаке. Покажу тебе все, что знаю. Даже проклятый колодец на перекрестке. И если ты будешь вести себя тихо-тихо, то могу взять и в школу. В кабинете у миссис Бристоль жутко интересно. Там целый человеческий скелет. Настоящий, — Джон облизал губы. — Он как взрослый. Говорят, — он перешел на шепот, — что это скелет бывшей жены директора Фирса. Что он запрещал ей приходить к нему на работу, а когда она пришла, то страшно разозлился и убил ее! И спрятал у всех на виду. Представляешь? Директор Фирс страшный. У него толстые очки, большой живот и трость, — Джон замер, стараясь понять, произвела ли история впечатление на гуся. — Но конечно же, — весело продолжил он, — все это лишь страшные истории. Первая миссис Фирс просто сбежала. Вовремя, — Джон расплылся в улыбке.  
Не обращая на него внимания, гусь медленно обходил чердак. И Джону безумно хотелось, чтобы птице здесь понравилось. Ему хотелось делиться каждой вещью, рассказывать истории предметов и хвастаться знаниями о книгах, которые ему предстоит прочитать. Он решил, что обязательно в следующий раз, когда будет чистить набор из колб, будет делать это вместе с гусем. И это было волнительно. Первый гость на его чердаке, его территории, где он был хозяином. Его укрытии. Или гнезде из хлама, как фырчала Гарри.  
Отложив планшет, Джон аккуратно встал, боясь потревожить птицу, сгреб учебники и растянулся на кровати.  
— Для уроков еще найдется время, а пока я почитаю. Мне восемь лет, мне нужно много читать. Так говорит папа, — важно произнес он, выуживая из-под подушки книгу. — И читать мне нужно вслух, — он аккуратно вытащил закладку из середины. — Здорово, что я только начал ее читать. Хочешь послушать? — Джон откашлялся, глубоко вздохнул и выразительно прочел первые строки: — Крот ни разу не присел за все утро, потому что приводил в порядок свой домик после долгой зимы. Сначала он орудовал щетками и пыльными тряпками. Потом занялся побелкой...*  
Гусь прислушался, замерев на пару секунд, а потом продолжил путешествие по чердаку, изучая свой новый дом. Старые вещи, разложенные по углам, забавные разноцветные стекла. Щекочущий ноздри незнакомый запах. Он нашел это место познавательным и совершенно бессистемным, но определенно интригующим. Гусь остановился напротив коробки с колбами, разглядывая свое отражение в какой-то металлической штуковине. Он решил, что здесь стоит задержаться подольше.

***

Забор миссис Окшотт был сделан на совесть: крепкие доски, по которым можно было провести пальцем и не получить занозу, гвозди, не поржавевшие от дождя. И если постучать по нему, то он не разваливался. Вот как, к примеру, у миссис Грин: одно попадание мячом, и забор ее у всех на глазах осыпался, как карточный домик. Доски же миссис Окшотт при постукивании почти не гудели. Кое-где они были покорежены, поставлены чуть ближе друг к другу, чем остальные. Но Джон решил, что так было нужно. Так просто было интересней. Непредсказуемый забор.  
Джон упер руки в бока и осмотрел результат. Отлично покрашенная доска. Оставалось… Оставался целый забор минус вот эта прекрасная доска. Интересно, внезапно задался вопросом Джон, сколько досок в этом заборе?  
— Уф, — он выдохнул, сдвигая кепку на затылок.  
Суббота выдалась тихой и безветренной. День только набирал обороты, и по улице неспешно шли редкие прохожие, неторопливые, как сонные мухи. Никто не задавал глупых вопросов. И друзья не отвлекали заманчивыми предложениями сходить к старому колодцу, проверить дом с привидениями на окраине или оставить отпечатки носов на витрине магазина сладостей.  
Джон почесал лоб. Ему нравилось красить забор ничуть не меньше, чем пускать блинчики по воде или улепетывать от гневного мистера Хайда. Мистер Хайд был резв, хоть стар и беззуб. У него не было своих детей. И не было внуков. Зато у него были самые вкусные во всей округе яблоки, которые по сезону просто осыпались на землю, превращаясь в грязь. А мистер Хайд все сидел в своем кресле-качалке и не думал что-нибудь с этим делать. Местные мальчишки во главе с Себастьяном, который на это лето приехал из Сити и был завораживающе новым, крутым и старше их всех, решили спасти яблоки. Благородное дело. В конце концов, Джон пытался поговорить с мистером Хайдом — отец сказал, чтобы он не лез в чужую жизнь, — а тот просто оттаскал его за уши.  
Вспомнив об этом, Джон потер мочку правого уха и поморщился.  
— Хорошая работа, как думаешь? — он с улыбкой обернулся.  
В раскрытом на земле рюкзаке одиноко алело яблоко. Джон моргнул, повертел головой, оглядываясь:  
— Гусь? — недоуменно окликнул он. — Гусь!  
Во дворе послышался шорох и недовольное кряхтение. Джон бросил взгляд на калитку — закрыта. Его Гусь точно не пробрался бы внутрь двора, да и зачем ему было возвращаться к миссис Окшотт. Он же не глупая птица, хотя именно так сказала Гарри.  
Джон оглядел улицу: легкий ветер лениво перетаскивал вчерашнюю газету по тротуару. Раздалось шипение.  
Джон забежал за угол. Вытянув шею, раскрыв клюв, Гусь — и Джон в который раз решил, что просто необходимо дать ему имя, ведь он же был не простым гусем, — как кобра уставился на развалившегося вдоль тонкой перекладины забора Филиппа.  
— Уф, — вздохнул Джон, потирая лоб. — Ну, ты меня и напугал.  
Филипп был котом с трагическим прошлым. Салли Донован нашла его на помойке. И хотя у нее уже был один кот, она упросила родителей оставить ей второго. Неслыханная роскошь. Но Салли была хорошей девочкой со всегда выполненными домашними заданиями, отглаженной юбкой, чистой блузкой и сияющим кожаным портфелем без единой царапинки. Взрослые ее любили. И все были уверены: Салли вполне могла справиться с двумя котами. Тем более что Филипп, возможно, был породистым котом: невероятно пушистым и вальяжным. Он всегда смешно морщился, будто нюхал лимон. Глаза у него при этом были чуть-чуть удивленные.  
— Привет, Филипп, — Джон не удержался и провел пальцами по кошачьему хвосту.  
Филипп широко зевнул, а Гусь резко повернулся к Джону. Кажется, он был чем-то недоволен.  
— Надо все-таки выбрать тебе имя, — Джон присел на корточки и погладил птицу по шее.  
Перья Гуся были мягкие и белые, кроме пары черных мазков на макушке. Гусь дернулся, еле слышно зашипев, и, не обращая ни на кого внимания, направился назад.  
— На-а-апример, — засунув руки в карманы, Джон пошел следом за птицей, — мистер Уайт. Хочешь, я буду тебя так звать?  
Гусь фыркнул.  
— Мистер Блэк? — хохотнул Джон.  
Кот громко и протяжно зевнул, фыркнув в свои длинные усы. Гусь резко остановился — Джон чуть не запнулся об него — и вновь расправил крылья. Ему определенно что-то не нравилось.  
— Да ладно тебе, — Джон присел на корточки рядом. — Вот его, — он кивнул в сторону кота, — зовут Филипп, и я даже не знаю почему. И мы тебе подбреем что-нибудь. Эээ, Пифагор? — он улыбнулся.  
Про Пифагора Джон знал немного: один очень важный грек, про которого им обязательно расскажут в школе. Он видел его портрет на стене. Правда, висел он там недолго: на второй день учебы Билли пририсовал греку усы, и черно-белую картинку унесли.  
Гусь сник и как-то странно посмотрел на него, будто бы Джон был безнадежен. Позади них Филипп странно мяукнул.  
— А что? Умный был, даже в школе о нем рассказывают. Или же… О! У меня идея! — Джон подпрыгнул. — Шопен, хочешь быть Шопеном? Бетховен, — он закусил губу, пытаясь вспомнить еще больше важных имен, которые когда-либо ему встречались. — Ньютон, его очень любили яблоки. Представляешь! Они помогли ему узнать что-то важное. Не то что мистер Хайд, — возмущенно взмахнул руками Джон и продолжил перечислять: — Битлз. Их правда, четверо. Мне Гарри их песни пела на ночь, когда я болел. Ну, когда она их любила и когда была не против побыть моей нянькой. Между Элвисом и… Нет, не помню, как зовут. Ну, или ладно, — Джон развел руками, — вдруг тебе понравится. Элвис?  
Плакат с Элвисом когда-то висел у Гарри в комнате. Для себя Джон решил, что Элвис был совсем неплох: сестра обычно слушала его песни, когда грустила, и поэтому запиралась у себя в комнате, или когда была счастлива, делясь конфетами и забавными историями про людей. В общем, Гарри периода Элвиса была нормальной старшей сестрой. И как-то раз помогла сделать ему кормушку для птиц. Джону такая Гарри нравилась.  
Гусь покачал головой, развернулся и вновь направился к единственной покрашенной доске. Переваливаясь с лапы на лапу, он добрел до рюкзака и плюхнулся в него, распластав свои крылья.  
— И не стоит делать такой несчастный вид, — хоть Джон и обиделся немного, он все еще горел идеей найти подходящее имя для своей птицы. — Мы что-нибудь придумаем.  
Гусь никак не отреагировал.  
Фыркнув, Джон вновь взялся за кисть. Он сделал мазок и задумался. С кисти на траву и правый ботинок капала краска.  
— Кстати, ты ведь тоже мог бы подсказать, — не оборачиваясь, предложил Джон.— Ну, намекнуть что ли, — он провел кистью еще раз. — Хочешь быть Леденцом? — он хохотнул. — Или Кексом? А, может быть, Бэнтем, это такой истребитель был. Красивый. Я видел его на картинках. Или же, ээээ, Сталь. Это как металл и герой сериала, такой здоровский. Обязательно тебе покажу! Мы с миссис Хадсон его смотрим по вечерам. Будет так классно смотреть втроем. О! А хочешь, мы назовем тебя Далеком? — Джон восхищенно замер, обдумывая пришедшую в голову мысль.  
Отвернувшись, Гусь молчал.  
— Привет, Уотсон, — хмыкнули сзади.  
— Себастьян, — Джон крутанулся на пятке и отсалютовал кистью, разбрызгав краску.  
— Что-то натворил? — хмыкнули ему в ответ, кивая в сторону ведра с краской.  
Себастьян был одет с иголочки, во всем новеньком, с хорошо отутюженными стрелками на брюках и в белоснежной накрахмаленной рубашке. Джон не представлял, как он умудрялся при всем этом оставаться чистым. В отличие от него, Джон постоянно — к неудовольствию отца — умудрялся испачкать или порвать одежду. В конце концов, Джон решил для себя что, возможно, в этом и была привилегия взрослых, — не пачкать одежду. Ведь Себастьян был его старше.  
— Нет, — Джон пожал плечами и улыбнулся.  
Он хотел сказать, что это плата за Гуся, но осекся. Гусь не был едой, он не очень походил на домашнего питомца. Джон моргнул. Он был ответственен за Гуся и хотел показать ему свою коллекцию карточек с футболистами. Они были ненастоящие — просто вырезки из газет, наклеенные на картонку. Но Джон ими гордился. А еще Джон, он был в этом уверен, был старше Гуся. И теперь выходило, что очередь Джона читать книги. Ведь Гусь не знает букв. А Джон мог столько рассказать об окружающем их мире и головастиках, что водятся в городском пруду. Получалось, решил Джон, что Гусь ему друг. И разве можно сказать, что ты купил друга? Джон нахмурился и важно выдал:  
— Я спас друга. И красить забавно. Как думаешь, сколько досок в этом заборе?  
— Спас? — не вытаскивая рук из карманов, Себастьян сделал шаг ближе, поочередно разглядывая то забор, то Джона. — Кого?  
— Друга, — Джон ткнул в сторону Гуся. Тот изменил положение, прикрывшись одним крылом. И хоть голова его была закрыта, Джон был почему-то уверен: Гусь подглядывает. Потому что ему любопытно.  
Себастьян задумчиво покачнулся с носка на каблук.  
— Однажды, — медленно начал он, внимательно разглядывая Гуся тем самым своим взглядом, которого побаивались все местные хулиганы.  
Он словно оценивал находящийся перед ним объект, холодно и логично решая, важен ли тот. И это заставляло ежиться. К тому же, никто не знал, чего можно ожидать от младшего Морана. И неизвестность манила и пугала одновременно.  
— Однажды, — повторил Себастьян, — я спас лиса. Тот застрял в отцовском капкане. Я нашел его и решил отпустить, — он пожал плечами, все еще разглядывая Гуся, а потом посмотрел на Джона, и на его лице не было ни веселости, ни задора, только мрачная сосредоточенность. — Я понимал, что отец обязательно узнает, кто это сделал, и будет сильно зол. Но… мне просто так захотелось, — он пожал плечами.  
— А твой отец тебя видел?  
— Нет, он лучший следопыт на Островах. Он понял все с первого взгляда, — спокойно сказал Себастьян, будто наказание за спасение лиса было незначительным и не стоящим упоминания. — Хочешь, я помогу тебе с забором?  
— Нет, — покачал головой Джон, — спасибо. Я должен это сделать сам.  
Он макнул кисть в краску, думая о причинах своего отказа. Они бы быстро покончили с забором вдвоем. И так было бы веселее. Но ведь забор — это плата. И Джон чувствовал себя ответственным сделать все сам. Наверное, подумал он, это и значит быть взрослым и отвечать за свои поступки. Если свобода Гуся окупается покраской забора и пятью фунтами, значит, ему просто повезло. Миссис Окшотт могла пожелать, чтобы он слушался Гарри. Или учился на «отлично». Или никогда не воровал яблоки у мистера Хайда, да еще и извинился.  
— Да, — кивнул Себастьян, полностью принимая ответ.  
Гусь опустил крылья, выпрямился и странно посмотрел на Джона, будто бы увидев в первый раз.  
— Хочешь, я расскажу, как мы с отцом охотились на тигра в колонии?  
— Ты был в колонии? Невероятно! — Джон с восторгом посмотрел на Себастьяна и выдохнул: — В какой? Расскажи, конечно!  
— Мы были в Индии. И мне только исполнилось одиннадцать, когда отец впервые взял меня с собой. Ему поручили найти и доставить тигра. Я никогда не видел их раньше вживую. Не видел ничего подобного гордому, неистово сражающемуся до последнего за свою свободу бенгальскому тигру. Это животное, теплое, с мягкой шерстью и самыми разумными глазами, которые я видел у тварей… — вспоминая свои приключения, Себастьян смотрел в никуда. — Он очень большой.  
— Для зоопарка? — перебил Джон.  
— Что? — резко спросил Себастьян, выплывая из своих воспоминаний. — У местных зоопарков нет таких денег, чтобы оплатить экспедицию по поимке тигра. Частный заказ.  
— Частный зоопарк? — уточнил Джон.  
— Частная охота, — Себастьян был раздосадован, что ему приходилось уточнять мелкие детали.  
— А разве тигров можно убивать? Ну, если они такие дорогие?  
— Дорогие не тигры. Это лицензия на охоту дорого стоит. Плюс траты на экспедицию. Нужно получить разрешение Британии, местных властей, задобрить пару божков стекляшками и золотом. И лекарства. Когда мы остановились в первый раз у подножия… — Себастьян вновь увлекся рассказом, красочно расписывая оружие, еду и индийцев.  
Джон сделал мазок. Краем уха он слушал рассказ младшего Морана и думал, что совсем ничего не знает о колониях, Континенте. Он даже Сити видел только на картинках. Отец говорил, что ему там нечего делать. Сити для взрослых, а здесь есть пруд, домашние гуси и даже свой парк под открытым небом. Еще Джон думал о неведомых тиграх, которых можно убивать за деньги. Эти тигры были здоровыми, сильными и красивыми, со слов Себастьяна. И все равно их можно было убивать. Вот птиц и рыб специально выращивают, убивают и едят. А тигров?  
— … приезжай, если вдруг доведется.  
Джон внезапно очнулся от своих размышлений.  
— Что?  
— Ну, ты же там собираешься быть врачом. А денег у твоей семьи нет. Вот я и говорю, пойдешь на войну, чтобы выучиться, — приезжай в гости. Покажу тебе тигра. Того самого. Отец подарил мне его шкуру.  
На пятьдесят седьмой доске Джон сбился со счета.

***

— Джонни, что это? — недовольно фыркнула Гарри, указывая ложкой на лишний стул за столом.  
— Это для Гуся, — Джон пожал плечами, не отвлекаясь на сестру и прикидывая, сколько книг нужно притащить, чтобы птице было удобно сидеть вместе с ними.  
— Джонни, — Гарри нахмурилась, — за столом нет места домашним питомцам. Это грязь, микробы! — она наморщила лоб и смешно чихнула. — Гадость!  
— Я его вымыл, — спокойно ответил Джон, подхватывая Гуся с пола и устраивая на стуле.  
На секунду он задумался, не лучше ли будет посадить птицу себе на коленки.  
— Папа! — Гарри повысила голос, отчего Гусь забавно фыркнул. — Джонни тащит за стол свою птицу. Я так и знала, что ничем хорошим это не кончится.  
— Гарриет, — отец зашуршал газетой и тяжело вздохнул. Он отложил вчерашний пропущенный выпуск и устало посмотрел на дочь: — Когда я запретил тебе заводить змею, я имел на то все основания. Ты не умеешь ухаживать за животными. Ты о них просто забываешь.  
— Ну, и не надо, — надулась Гарри, скрещивая руки и сползая со стула. — Значит, Джонни можно таскать кого попало за обеденный стол. Здорово! Это называется справедливостью?  
— Джон, — не обращая внимания на ворчание старшего ребенка, мистер Уотсон серьезно посмотрел на сына, — животных действительно не берут за стол, — он снял очки и потер переносицу.  
— Пап, но он же теперь будет жить с нами, как член семьи. Он чистый, — Джон загородил собой птицу.  
— Джонни, родной, иди сюда, — отец хлопнул себя по коленке, — я бы разрешил тебе открыть на дому целый зоопарк, если бы у нас были деньги, — он крепко обнял подошедшего сына, целуя его в ухо.  
От отца пахло чем-то кислым. Джон поморщился, учуяв не выветрившийся с воротника запах сигарет. После смерти мамы отец вновь закурил.  
— Но брать животных за стол запрещено. Рядом, на полу, можно. Но не за стол. К тому же, — отец хмыкнул и покачал головой, — может быть, ты и вымыл гуся. Зато вот, — он щелкнул по носу, — тут определенно осталась краска.  
— Чем же вы таким занимались? — недовольно проворчала Гарри.  
— Я забор красил, — пожал плечами Джон, — а Гусь был со мной. Пап, он правда чистый.  
— Я не собираюсь есть за одним столом с гусем, — Гарри стукнула ложкой о тарелку.  
— Ку-ку, — придерживая двумя руками широкий поднос, миссис Хадсон зашла в гостиную.  
Сколько Джон себя помнил, миссис Хадсон была их соседкой. Правда, Гарри утверждала, что так было не всегда. Что когда-то вторая половина дома пустовала, и там, возможно, жили привидения. Но потом из Сити приехали Хадсоны — отдохнуть от механического сердца Лондона. И миссис Хадсон прогнала привидений метлой. Или сторговала на выпечку их переезд. Так решил Джон. Других вариантов просто не было, и ветер больше не завывал в пустой половине дома, и за стенами не шуршало и не скреблось что-то странное.  
— У юной леди бунт? — миссис Хадсон цокнула языком и подмигнула надувшейся Гарри — Ах, молодость! Время бунта, протеста и плохих мальчиков. Что это были за годы!  
— Дбрвчр, — пробурчала Гарри.  
Она могла дуться, капризничать и полностью отдаваться своему странному и непонятному подростковому бунту, но миссис Хадсон она любила. Как минимум за то, что та учила ее краситься и помогала перешивать одежду.  
— Добрый вечер, миссис Хадсон, — кивнул Джон, скептически посмотрев на соседку.  
Она не выглядела старой. В ее волосах еще не было седины, как у мистера Хайда или миссис Грин, которая прятала белые волосы под огненно-рыжий парик. На самом деле, миссис Хадсон была почти как мама. На маминых похоронах дед рыдал, что его дочь слишком молода, чтобы уходить. И если миссис Хадсон была в том же возрасте... Джон почесал бровь, задаваясь вопросом, почему миссис Хадсон говорит о молодости, как о давно прошедшем времени. Гарри, конечно, была младше нее, но все же.  
Мистер Уотсон неуклюже подскочил с места, ударившись о край стола. Он поморщился.  
— Вы все еще молоды. Давайте, я помогу вам, — он встал и принял поднос. — Вы слишком добры к нам.  
— Фрэнки опять в Сити, — пожала плечами миссис Хадсон, — не пропадать же выпечке. И строго говоря, мистер Уотсон, за вами требуется присмотр, — она многозначительно посмотрела в сторону немытой посуды. — О, я вижу у вас прибавление, — миссис Хадсон склонилась к Гусю.  
Тот бросил на нее взгляд и положил голову на стол.  
— Помнится, в Сити у моего мужа был попугай. Славная птица, но выросла будто среди пиратов. Никаких приличных слов. Одни ругательства. Сутками напролет могла костерить всех и вся. Ужасная птица. Вот уж кого хотелось выкинуть. Вместе с клеткой, а иногда и мужем, — она аккуратно дотронулась одним пальцем до черного гусиного пера. — После этого я особенно ценю молчаливую живность, — она довольно улыбнулась. — Хотя, когда Чарли, так звали птицу, умер, мне даже было грустно. Немного, — она дернула одним плечом и поцеловала Джона в макушку, обдавая его сладкими духами. — Мой муж привык с ним болтать в своем кабинете. Боюсь, что какую-то часть ругательств эта птица все-таки переняла у него. Они славно ругались дуэтом, — миссис Хадсон покачала головой. — И конкуренты так забавно краснели, когда Чарли начинал поносить их на чем свет стоит, — она хихикнула. — А как зовут это чудесное молчащее создание? — миссис Хадсон с интересом посмотрела на Джона.  
— Мы еще не решили, — мрачно ответил тот, усаживаясь за стол.  
Он перебирал имена всю дорогу до дома, а Гусь изредка шипел, положив голову ему на плечо. Птице явно не понравился ни один из вариантов. Даже Сэр Брукинг в честь футболиста, даже Кольт и Люпен. Неслыханное упрямство. Джон в первый раз столкнулся с таким категорическим неприятием имени. Даже Пуффи и Флаффи, двум странным кошкам, с которых словно бы сбрили шерсть, было совершенно все равно, как зовет их хозяйка, миссис Эйт. Джон же находил их имена глупыми. То ли дело Стиви Джи, крутой полузащитник и нападающий. Или хотя бы Сэр Алекс, САФ или Ферги, тренер «Манчестер Юнайтед». Но нет…  
— Как и то, можно ли гусю быть за столом, — мрачно напомнила Гарри.  
— Сложности? — миссис Хадсон недоуменно хлопнула ресницами и стукнула пальцем по столу. — Если рождественскому гусю всегда есть место на столе, то… — она оценивающе посмотрела на Гуся.  
Все смотрели на Гуся. Отец теребил газету, Гарри громко сопела. Джон подобрался. Он не решил, что ему делать: отстаивать свои позиции до конца, уйти с Гусем на пол или же забраться на чердак, объявив голодовку. Но в желудке урчало, как в испорченном двигателе, и оставаться без ужина Джону не хотелось.  
— Джон, — отец откашлялся, — гусю нет места за столом, но ты можешь пододвинуть стул с ним к себе. И ты обязательно съешь весь ужин.  
— Хорошо, пап, — вздохнул Джон.  
— Всю спаржу.  
— Хорошо, пап, — Джон обреченно посмотрел на тарелку.  
Ему пришлось встать, чтобы отодвинуть Гуся. Гарри показала им язык. Гусь в ответ шикнул.  
— Ты все равно член семьи, — шепотом сказал ему Джон и погладил по шее.  
— Итак, мистер Уотсон, есть ли у вас грязные рубашки? — весело спросила миссис Хадсон, опуская ложкой вновь развернутую газету. — Говорите как на духу, — она состроила грозное лицо, — или сопровождайте меня в прачечную, — и сдернула с подноса салфетку.  
Джон подцепил кусок спаржи с тарелки, сморщился и протянул вилку Гусю.  
— А ты это ешь? — с надеждой спросил он.

***

Во дворе миссис Окшотт происходило что-то странное. Гуси молчали. У калитки, опираясь о нее, невысоко подбрасывая яблоко, стоял почти что подросток. Вот только одет он был в новенькую полицейскую форму. Джон осторожно приблизился. Над ухом зашуршал Гусь, вытянувшийся из рюкзака. Уже по привычке, он положил голову на плечо Джона, и тот почесал пальцем его макушку. Они осторожно подошли к дому, и Джон откашлялся. Полицейский тут же выпрямился, строго посмотрев на него. Это получилось не очень убедительно. У него было молодое, безусое лицо с большими карими глазами. Джон внезапно подумал, что этот полицейский хорошо бы вписался в ту компанию байкеров, связь с которой Гарри пыталась утаить. В общем, он не походил ни на одного известного Джону блюстителя порядка.  
— Добрый день, — улыбнулся Джон, махнув ладонью. — А что случилось? — он покосился на совершенно притихший двор.  
Дверь в дом миссис Окшотт была закрыта, окна — занавешены плотными шторами.  
— Привет, — кивнул полицейский, поправляя свой котелок и заводя руку с яблоком за спину. — Ты по делу или просто любопытство заело? — он с интересом посмотрел на гуся за спиной Джона. Гусь посмотрел в ответ. Полицейский первым отвел взгляд.  
— Я крашу забор миссис Окшотт, — пожал плечами Джон, Гусь что-то крякнул в подтверждение его слов. — А что здесь произошло?  
Незнакомец склонил голову к плечу и заговорщически прошептал:  
— Ограбление. Знаешь что-нибудь об этом?  
— Нет! — Джон вздрогнул. — Когда? Как миссис Окшотт?  
— Расслабься, ничего ценного, все живы. Моральный ущерб только, — полицейский повертел блокнотом. — На самом деле, мы подозреваем, что тут поработали лисы, — он пожал плечами, — или кто-то из бродяг. Безнадежный случай.  
— То есть? — не понял Джон.  
Гусь пискнул и заерзал в рюкзаке.  
— Украли трех гусей.  
— Гусей?  
— Именно, — кивнул в подтверждение полицейский — Кстати, Грегори Лестрейд, — он протянул руку, — я курсант. Такая вот практика, — он горько вздохнул. — Гусиные ограбления, — добавил онмрачно.  
— Понятно, — Джон с сомнением посмотрел на него и пожал руку. — Джон Уотсон. Крашу забор. Как я и сказал. А это мой Гусь. Он со мной.  
— Вижу, — Лестрейд кивнул в сторону наполовину покрашенных досок. — Когда ты в последний раз был у миссис Окшотт? — он безрезультатно пытался запихнуть яблоко в карман. Потом сдался, громко вздохнул и зажал его под мышкой. — Итак? — Лестрейд щелкнул карандашом о блокнот.  
— Вчера, — пожал плечами Джон. — С утра и где-то до полудня. Ничего особенного не происходило. Все остальные дни я учусь и подрабатываю на местной почте. А разве полицейским можно допрашивать детей без присутствия их родителей? — улыбнулся Джон, стараясь изобразить вежливого мальчика. Так, как учила миссис Хадсон.  
— Ну, — Лестрейд почесал карандашом лоб, — это же не допрос, — он улыбнулся в ответ самой дежурной улыбкой из рекламы, в которой убеждали, что лучше зубной пасты именно этой марки нет ничего на всем белом свете. — Не встречался кто-нибудь подозрительный?  
— Да все те же самые, — Джон почесал макушку. — Вы сказали «ограбления». Это не первое?  
— Да уж. Два дня назад у миссис Грин убили гуся. Прям во дворе, — Лестрейд говорил шепотом. — Правда, мы нашли перья, останки и лисьи следы. Сержант думает, что здесь тоже самое. Только лисы на этот раз утащили птиц, — он пожал плечами. — Чистая работа.  
— И никто ничего не слышал? — скептически поинтересовался Джон.  
Он заглянул во двор, пытаясь разглядеть следы на земле. Но трава там явно была примята тяжелыми полицейскими ботинками.  
— Странно, да? — Лестрейд захлопнул блокнот. — Может, лисы поумнели. Или все-таки местные бродяги. Кстати, твой Гусь, — полицейский задумчиво посмотрел на птицу, — он весь белый и только два черных пера на макушке?  
— Ну да, — Джон по инерции вздернул руку и прошелся кончиками пальцев по гусиной шее.  
— А почему ты несешь с собой рождественского гуся? И куда несешь? — Лестрейд прищурился.  
— Он не мой рождественский гусь! — Джон вздернул подбородок. — Он Гусь, но не еда. Мы вместе красим забор миссис Окшотт, — он развел руками.  
— Вместе? — Лестрейд посмотрел на Джона с интересом.  
— Ну… я крашу, он гуляет рядом, я с ним разговариваю.  
— А я уж было подумал, что ты что-то знаешь про пропавших птиц. Потому что знаешь что… — Лестрейд наклонился к Джону.  
Гусь тихо зашипел, выгибая шею. Он вытянулся, высвободил крылья и почти что повис на джоновом плече, приблизив свой клюв к полицейскому носу.  
Лестрейд от удивления моргнул, а потом резко выпрямился, громко смеясь. Яблоко выскользнуло у него из-под мышки и упало на землю. Оно было красивое и жутко смахивало на яблоки мистера Хайда.  
— Что тут происходит? Курсант Лестрейд? — из дома миссис Окшотт вывалился сержант.  
Мистер Финли был толст, как пивной бочонок. Он упер свои кулачищи в бока и замер на пороге.  
— Простите, сэр, — все еще улыбающийся, покрытый румянцем от хохота, Лестрейд вытянулся в струнку. — Я опрашивал потенциального свидетеля.  
— Младший Уотсон, — прокряхтел сержант Финли, переваливаясь со ступеньки на ступеньку. — Знавал я твоего отца. Даже драл за уши пару раз.  
Позади него возникла миссис Окшотт. Она кивнула Джону, улыбнувшись краешком губ. Ее глаза до сих пор были красными от слез. Джон грустно вздохнул. Ему нравилась миссис Окшотт, и не хотелось, чтобы ее обижали.  
— Что ты здесь забыл? — втаптывая остатки травы в землю, Финли неповоротливой скалой двигался через двор.  
Вопреки своей громоздкости, мистер Финли выглядел, как типичный полицейский. Его котелок был грозно сдвинут на лоб, а брови, казалось, навечно недовольно сведены у переносицы. А еще он дышал так же громко и пугающе, как паровоз, отправляющийся в Сити. Разве что из ушей пар не шел.  
Джон облизал губы. Отец много раз предупреждал его, что с полицейскими надо быть осторожным. Они, конечно, стоят на страже закона и служат во имя справедливости, но вот ошибаются они так же часто, как и все остальные люди. «Если ты получил значок бобби, — сказал как-то за ужином отец, — это еще не значит, что ты всегда прав. И ты вполне можешь совершить смертельную ошибку. Так же и с врачами, Джонни. Люди под формой остаются людьми».  
— Он ко мне, — миссис Окшотт обогнала полицейского и подошла к Джону, положив ему руку на голову. — Джон помогает мне с покраской забора.  
— Я уже все выяснил, сэр, — Лестрейд подмигнул Джону.  
— Нашел лисьи следы?  
— Нет, сэр. Все чисто. Соседи ничего не слышали.  
Сержант Финли нахмурился и наклонился к Джону.  
— Кто это тут у нас? Белый с черными перьями.  
Гусь пискнул, ерзая и пытаясь то ли окончательно вылезти из рюкзака, то ли залезть с головой обратно. Он заехал крылом Джону в ухо.  
— Мистер Финли, — миссис Окшотт улыбнулась, положив руку на плечо полицейскому, — всего лишь гусь, которого Джон купил несколько дней назад. Ничего значительного. Лучше вернемся к оставленному чаю, — она ласково посмотрела на сержанта. — Уже время обеда, а ни вы, ни ваш помощник еще и не прикасались к еде. А Джон пусть займется забором.  
— Если вы настаиваете, — сержант приосанился и расплылся в ответной улыбке.  
Весь округ давно уже знал, что старый сержант Финли симпатизировал миссис Окшотт. То есть любил ее выпечку, присматривал, чтобы местная мелюзга не топтала по весне-лету любимые клумбы, появлялся рядом, когда мистера Окшотта не было дома, и каждый раз улыбался ей иначе, чем всем остальным. То есть улыбался он исключительно и только миссис Окшотт. Преступникам — довольно скалился. Усмехался почтальону. И потрясал кулаком в сторону мистера Хадсона, владельца не только ресторана в Сити, но и целой горсти маленьких магазинчиков с прачечной в придачу. Так уж вышло, что на большинство людей мистер Финли обращал внимание только тогда, когда они переступали закон, общественную мораль и прочие социальные нормы.  
Лестрейд печально вздохнул, видимо, сокрушаясь о своей полицейской практике. Он с улыбкой взглянул на Гуся, сделал шаг, следуя за констеблем, а потом замер, оглянувшись на Джона.  
— Значит, ты ходишь с рождественским гусем каааак… — он почесал подбородок, подбирая слова.  
— Он не рождественский гусь, — вновь повторил Джон, — то есть он гусь. Но он друг, — твердо сказал он.  
— Ух ты, — Лестрейд покачал головой. — Слушай, вот, — он выдрал из блокнота лист, — это номер пневмопочты. Если вдруг что услышишь. Ну, про этих несчастных гусей. В любое время суток, в общем, — он протянул бумажку Джону.  
— Хорошо. Обязательно, — тот запихнул ее в карман. — А что я должен был знать о гусях? — спросил он уже в спину полицейскому.  
— А, — Лестрейд замер, — все жертвы у нас, согласно описаниям, белые с несколькими черными перьями. У кого-то — на хвосте, у кого-то — на крыльях. Еще был гусь с черными перьями на спине. И твой вот тоже такой, — он внезапно ухмыльнулся, — так что приглядывай за ним. Лисы пошли какие-то избирательные, — полицейский вновь поплелся в сторону дома миссис Окшотт, бурча себе что-то под нос.  
Как только за ним закрылась дверь, Гусь зашевелился, трепыхаясь и пытаясь расправить крылья.  
— Сейчас, сейчас. Уверен, что тебе безопасно тут гулять? Может, посидишь у меня в рюкзаке? — Джон с сомнением опустил Гуся на землю.  
Тот недовольно зашипел, выворачиваясь из завязочной ленты.  
— Как знаешь, только не заходи никуда далеко. Странно все это. У миссис Окшотт были и белые гуси, и серые, а выкрали только тех, что с парой черных перьев, — нахмурился Джон, приглаживая перья по бокам птицы.  
Гусь чихнул, дернув хвостом, и не спеша отправился вдоль забора, разминая лапы и забавно виляя. А потом он расправил крылья, отряхиваясь и будто бы потягиваясь. Джону нравилось наблюдать за ним.  
Джон вытащил из кладовки на улицу ведро с краской.  
— Ты только не отходи от меня, ладно? — вновь попросил он и покосился на неожиданно остановившегося напротив калитки гуся. Тот вытянул шею и странно покачивался на лапах, наклоняя голову то в одну, то другую сторону, будто бы пытаясь что-то рассмотреть. Джон подошел к нему и сел на корточки.  
— Ты чего? — он пригляделся, но не заметил ничего необычного. Калитка как калитка.  
Джон провел пальцем по щеколде: старая, но еще не проржавевшая от дождей металлическая конструкция.  
— Тут ничего интересного, такую калитку даже взламывать не надо. Вот смотри, просто просовываешь руку и открываешь, — он вздохнул. — Миссис Окшотт добрая. Так неправильно, что с ней, с ее гусями, такое случилось.  
Джон провел пальцем по доске.  
— Ладно, мне нужно красить забор, — он вздохнул и криво улыбнулся, пытаясь отвлечься от мыслей о странном происшествии.  
В конце концов, это действительно могли быть лисы. Или бродяги. Или какой-нибудь сумасшедший, возомнивший, что ему нужны именно белые гуси с парой черных перьев. Джон с опаской покосился на Гуся. Увлечься покраской сегодня явно не получалось.  
— Давай, продолжим поиск имени для тебя, — предложил он. — Мы остановились… Про Алана Ширера я рассказал. Зря, он тоже классный. Ууу, какой он снайпер! Как забивал мячи! Быть может, Бобби Чарльтон? Он легенда английского футбола. Дальний удар, точный пас! Я смотрел все его игры! Тебе нравится имя Бобби, а? Или Сэр Чарльтон? Или, быть может, Арсенал? Или Манчестер? Или Олд Трафолд, это очень старый стадион. И я там никогда не был. Гу-у-усь? — Джон оглянулся.  
Птица стояла рядом с ним, задрав голову, наблюдая за движениями кисти.  
— Не отказывайся от этих славных имен, — наставительно произнес Джон, — пока ты не узнаешь, кем они были.  
Ветер разносил запах краски, перемешивая его с тягучим и чересчур соблазнительным ароматом свежей выпечки, дымом и, конечно же, гусиным духом. Джон продолжал восхищенно рассказывать про героев футбола. Потом, если Гусю ничего не понравится, он обязательно расскажет о любимых персонажах фильмов или комиксов. Джон уже предвкушал, как предложил Гусю стать Бэтменом.

***

С чердака доносился странный набор звуков — шорох, глухие удары, сдавленное шипение. Джон сорвался с места, бросив утренние газеты отца, и взлетел по лестнице.  
Навалившись на Гуся, прижимая того к полу, Гарри лежала посреди комнаты и тяжело дышала.  
— Глупая птица!  
Из-под нее выбивались перья и слышались хриплые звуки.  
— Гарри! — Джон подлетел к сестре, дергая ее и пытаясь стащить с несчастной птицы.  
Гусь извивался, барахтался, а Гарри кряхтела от усилий, елозя ногами по пыльному полу.  
— Что ты творишь!? — Джон бухнулся на колени и со всей силы дернул сестру за руку.  
Тут же высвободив шею, Гусь высунул голову наружу и издал полузадушенный звук. Его клюв был крепко связан лентой для волос.  
— Джонни, это бестолковая птица, — внезапно Гарри выпустила Гуся и откатилась в сторону. По ее щеке расползалось красное пятно — видимо, Гусь успел цапнуть Гарри. Джон с удовольствием подумал, что уже к вечеру обязательно появится синяк. Он глубоко вздохнул и покачал головой, аккуратно приглаживая перья Гуся. Он притянул птицу к себе поближе. Все равно Гарри будет хвастаться этим синяком — боевая победа, детали значения не имеют. Так думал Джон, осторожно оглядывая птицу.  
— Не вырывайся, — он мягко погладил Гуся по голове, — сейчас я развяжу ленту. Только не дерись.  
Гусь нервно хлопнул крыльями, шлепая Джона по руке, но все-таки развернулся к нему и, недовольно шипя из-под повязки, подставил голову под руки.  
— А-а-абсолютно бестолковая птица, — Гарри недовольно сложила руки на груди. Она по-прежнему сидела на полу чердака. Пригладив пальцами сбившиеся волосы и выправив пышную юбку в мелкую красную ягоду, Гарри облокотилась на спинку старого кресла.  
Джон недовольно зыркнул на нее, сжал губы и начал аккуратно разматывать ленту. Гусь шипел, словно открываемая бутылка газировки, которую хорошенько встряхнули. Джон был готов к тому, что первым же делом птица бросится на Гарри.  
— Я всего лишь хотела его поцеловать, — нервно пожала плечами Гарри.  
Ей не нравилось молчание брата. Привычней было его ворчание, занудство. Иногда Джонни вел себя точь-в-точь, как старуха Маддисон: тетка Клары, у которой под рукой всегда были часы.  
«Ровно девять минут и двадцать секунд, а потом, Клара ОсвинМаддисон, чтобы была дома».  
Или линейка:  
«Молодые приличные девушки не носят такие короткие юбки, мисс Гарриет Анна Уотсон. Клара ОсвинМаддисон, немедленно переоденься. А это платье… я повешу на пугало».  
Или отличная память:  
«Гарриет Анна Уотсон, если вы перешили платье вашей почтенной матушки, это еще не значит, что вам автоматически можно вести себя, как…взрослой женщине. Чтобы я не видела вас на пороге нашего дома, мисс Гарриет Анна Уотсон. Ради памяти вашей прелестной матери, постыдитесь».  
Гарри скривилась.  
— Зачем тебе целовать Гуся? — Джон застыл от удивления. Тот боднул его головой — оставалась еще пара узлов до свободы. У Гарри неплохо получался силковый узел, а Гусь своим ерзанием только сильней сдавил петлю. Джон горько вздохнул. Он надеялся, что клюв не поврежден.  
— Должен быть какой-нибудь смысл в том, что эта птица живет теперь у нас, — Гарри взмахнула рукой. — А вдруг это заколдованный принц или принцесса. Я бы ее поцеловала, и чары развеялись бы, — Гарри показала Гусю язык. — Всего-то нужно было секунду постоять смирно. Глу-у-упая птица.  
— Ну, — Джон почесал макушку, — я понимаю, если бы ты искала себе принца, — он тоскливо посмотрел на сестру. Той было тринадцать лет— говорили, что это тот самый возраст, когда девочки начинают мечтать о принцах. Просто было удивительно, что и Гарри попадала под эту категорию обычных девчонок.  
— Но что бы ты делала с принцессой? — он усмехнулся и тут же ойкнул: Гусь зашипел и клюнул его ладонь. — Ты чего дерешься!? — возмутился Джон.  
— Мы бы играли с ней. Все равно веселей бы было, — пожала плечами Гарри. — Тебе-то принцесса в любом случае не нужна, — она зевнула. — Ты дальше своих пациентов ничего не видишь.  
— Я просто хочу стать врачом, —Джон осторожно развязал последний узел и стащил ленту. — Не двигайся, — он нахмурился, пытаясь выглядеть строго. — Ве-те-ри-на-ром.  
Гусь вымученно пискнул, но все-таки позволил осмотреть свой клюв.  
— Люди не заводят себе гусей, как домашних питомцев, — категорично заявила Гарри.  
— И что тут такого? — Джон пожал плечами, придерживая птицу. Гусь нервно дернул шеей и демонстративно повернулся к Гарри задом. Должно быть, разминая затекшие конечности, он переступал с лапы на лапу.  
— И что скажут люди? Кошку можно погладить, с собакой можно поиграть, за рыбками можно наблюдать. А что делать с гусем?  
— Гладить, играть, наблюдать? — Джон моргнул. — Ты знаешь, что гуси могут прожить целых восемьдесят лет? И свободные гуси умеют летать.  
Гусь вздернул голову, возмущенно посмотрев на него. Похоже, подумал Джон, если бы была такая возможность, Гусь ощетинился бы. Джон хихикнул.  
— А еще они отличное блюдо для рождественского стола, — хмыкнула Гарри.  
— С ним не скучно, — Джон улыбнулся.  
— Не скучно? — удивилась Гарри. — Смотри, как бы ты не вляпался в какую-нибудь историю из-за этой птицы.  
— О чем ты?  
— Я слышала, — Гарри наклонилась вперед и перешла на шепот: — как отца на днях спрашивали, не покупал ли он гуся.  
Вид у Гарри был таинственный, будто она сообщала какую-то страшную новость.  
— И знаешь, кто это был? — лукаво улыбаясь, продолжила она.  
Джон мотнул головой. Не поворачиваясь, Гусь выгнул шею, видимо, прислушиваясь к словам.  
— Мистер Хадсон, — выдохнула она имя, словно это был какой-то Бугимен.  
— Может, ему было интересно, где мы будем брать рождественского гуся? — нахмурился Джон. — Помнишь, как в прошлом году ему понравился наш гусь?  
— О нет, дорогой братик. Он спрашивал, не покупали ли мы белого гуся с двумя черными перьями. Ты знаешь, какие слухи ходят о мистере Хадсоне?  
— Не говори глупостей, — Джон облизал губы. — Это не более, чем страшилки. Стала бы миссис Хадсон выходить за ночной кошмар, если верить этим самым слухам, замуж. Мистер Хадсон — он же управляющий. Просто биз-нес-мен.  
— Управляющий чего? — фыркнула Гарри.  
— Ресторана, кажется, — пожал плечами Джон. — Кстати, может поэтому он и спрашивал о гусе. Может, на самом деле, ему нужен был мамин рецепт. А миссис Хадсон не было дома, чтобы рассказать.  
— Он спрашивал о вполне определенном гусе, — Гарри вздернула бровь. — Вот я и подумала. Не будет же управляющий рестораном, пусть даже рестораном в самом Сити, бегать за сбежавшей с кухни птицей. Кстати, ты никогда не думал, отчего владелец ресторана в Сити, в самом Сити, живет в старой части Лондона? Должна быть какая-то тайна! — она грозно выставила вверх указательный палец. — Быть может, мистер Хадсон проклял своего работника, сбежавшего из рабства. А тот взял и обратился в гуся. В конце концов, всегда же обращают в птиц принцев или принцесс.  
— Гарри, это была лебедь, — покачал головой Джон. — А Гуся вырастила миссис Окшотт с Брикстон-роуд. Ниоткуда он не сбегал. И в старом городе живут не только бедняки, — он пожал плечами и погладил птицу. — Здесь, — он нахмурился, — э-ко-ло-гия хорошая.  
— А я тебя предупредила, — отмахнулась Гарри. — Ты таскаешься с этим гусем как… я не знаю, как. Скоро уже люди начнут говорить, что Джон Уотсон сошел с ума и вместо друзей заводит гусей.  
Она встала, отряхнула платье и с гордым видом направилась к люку в полу.  
— Кстати, — занеся ногу над первой ступенькой, Гарри замерла, — вчера ограбили Блэков. Догадайся, что украли? — она ухмыльнулась.  
— Оу, — Джон замер.  
Блэки были странной семейкой. Нелюдимые, живущие на границе старого Лондона, они изредка появлялись на городских улицах. Но всегда были там, где их ждали. Мистер Блэк был гробовщиком, миссис Блэк — патологоанатомом, ну, а юный Блэк был юным Блэком.  
Очнулся Джон, когда Гарри захлопнула за собой люк.  
— Ты слышал это? Нам нужно срочно проверить! — прошептал он, разворачиваясь к птице.  
— И помни, — раздался голос Гарри, — тебе нельзя выходить из дома после семи. Папочка будет злиться, если ты пропустишь семейное собрание, — она рассмеялась.  
— Черт! — Джон ударил кулаком по коленке.  
Он посмотрел на часы — еще два часа в запасе.  
— Я должен все узнать, — решительно произнес он, вскакивая и хватая свою куртку.  
Гусь нагнул шею и зашипел.  
— Нет, ты останешься дома. Это слишком рискованно. Если кто-то крадет гусей… — Джон покачал головой, — если объявились лисы… И речи быть не может! Я просто взгляну. Вдруг увижу Лестрейда. Быть может, он что-нибудь мне расскажет. Я потом тебе все-все перескажу.  
Гусь протестующее зашипел. Он выгнул шею, распахнул крылья и недовольно что-то забормотал, будто бы полоща горло.  
— Здесь ты в безопасности, — строго сказал Джон.  
Гусь резко выпрямился, сложил крылья и, молниеносно рванув вперед, укусил Джона за ногу через штанину.  
***

Блэки жили у самой границы старого Лондона с тех самых пор, как самый первый Блэк добился королевского разрешения на открытие нового кладбища. Разгоралась новая война за колонии, и предложение ушлого предпринимателя было принято быстро. Кладбище процветало. Джон слышал истории, что Блэки были вовсе не Блэками. Самый первый Блэк, поговаривали, был вором, прятавшимся под чужим именем. Но очень удачно подвернулась война и о мелочах как-то позабыли. Такие дела.  
—Эдвард не учится в школе, — пыхтя и пытаясь отдышаться, рассказывал Джон.  
Чтобы добраться до окраины ему пришлось бежать за последним автобусом. Старая, скрипучая коробка, гордо именующаяся городским транспортом, ходила до границы города два раза в день. А до кладбища пришлось бежать. Джон старался не думать, как попадет назад, домой.  
— Приходит только сдавать выпускные экзамены. Я видел его пару раз. Старшие Блэки тоже в городе появляются изредка. К ним разве что почту приносят, да молочник заходит. Когда я буду работать у мистера Перкинса, он даст мне велосипед. Я буду разъезжать по городу. И никогда не опоздаю, — Джон улыбнулся, мысль о велосипеде его бодрила. — Себастьян сказал, что они предпочитают ездить в Сити за всем нужным.  
Дом стоял у кромки леса, который мрачно нависал над почерневшей от копоти крышей. Казалось, что деревья тянут свои ветки, чтобы обнять дом, сгрести его к себе и съесть. Невысокая металлическая ограда с кирпичными колоннами отделяла границу мертвой земли и двора, вынесенного в сторону кладбища. И создавалось впечатление, что этот невысокий серый дом с темными окнами служил проходом по ту сторону. Здесь всегда стояла не уютная тишина. Там, где похоронили маму, подумал Джон, было просто грустно. Но каждый раз, когда Уотсоны навещали могилу, пели птицы. И пара дней была солнечная погода. Здесь же, казалось, стояли вечные сумерки. Было холодно. Джон поежился, шмыгнув носом.  
—Да, это странно, — шепотом продолжал Джон. — Если они так не любят это место, оставили бы управляющего и уехали в Сити. Но с тех пор, как появилось это кладбище, Блэки занимаются только им. Ну, наверное, только им, — он вилял между неподстриженных кустарников, пытаясь остаться незамеченным для обитателей дома. — А самого старшего Блэка, то есть деда Эдварда, похоронили не здесь. Это тайна. Никто не знает, где.  
Дорога тут была одна — для катафалков и скорбных процессий, прямиком к воротам. Посетителей обычно не было. Только по определенным дням приезжали колонны автомобилей из Сити, привозя родственников убитых военных.  
— Но знаешь, — Джон слабо улыбнулся, почувствовав, как Гусь, вытянув шею, что-то булькая и бормоча, положил голову ему на плечо, — так странно, как отсюда были украдены гуси? Двор за оградой, все на виду, все под замком. На кладбище истребили всех лис. Как? И почему мистер Хадсон спрашивал отца о гусях? Быть может, он просто слышал новости и интересовался подробностями? А Гарри, как всегда, преувеличивает. Кстати, как тебе имя Чубакка? Он такой большой, лохматый и очень добрый. Из фильма. Его мы тоже посмотрим, — Джон замер, оглядывая дальнейший путь. — Или Джеймс Бонд? Он крутой. Он даже круче Себастьяна.  
Гусь тихо шикнул и боднул головой шею Джон.  
— Да, да, думаю дальше.  
Джону пришлось сделать крюк, чтобы подобраться к воротам на кладбище. Для начала он решил осмотреть именно их. Ведь если гусей украли, то не сделали же это через центральный вход? И Джон так и не придумал предлог, чтобы постучаться в дом и спросить о случившемся. Он сделал шаг, готовясь к быстрой пробежке. Внезапно гусь завозился, заелозил, раскачивая рюкзак и дергая Джона за волосы.  
— Ты что творишь? — прошипел Джон. — Больно же!  
А дальше Джон не сразу понял, что сделал Гусь. Он головой ослабил шнур рюкзака, хватаясь клювом за ворот куртки и шею, хлопая крыльями, взобрался на джоново плечо. И в следующую же секунду плюхнулся, уткнувшись клювом в землю.  
— Гусь! — Джон кинулся к нему. Но тот юркнул от рук, сложил крылья и стрелой пролетел меж прутьев ограды, оставив на земле мелкие перья.  
— Гусь! — Джон подлетел к ограде.— Опасно! Ты куда?  
Он огляделся: единственный способ перелезть через ограду — воспользоваться кирпичными колоннами. Металлические тонкие прутья скользили по ладоням, сдирая кожу. И без опоры никак нельзя было взобраться.  
Гусь отряхнулся, огляделся и посмотрел на Джона, вцепившегося в ограду.  
— Вернись, — твердо сказал Джон. — Пожалуйста.  
Гусь склонил голову, прижав ее к шее, прошелся клювом по перьям и скрылся в зарослях кустарника, оставляя Джона с раскрытым от удивления ртом.  
— Черт, — выдохнул он, упираясь лбом в прутья, — глупая птица, — Джон сжал кулаки. — Ну, погоди у меня. Я… — но ничего грозного и при этом не опасного для жизни он придумать не смог. В конце концов, не угрожать же птице оставить ее на пару часиков с Гарри, или сдать миссис Окшотт. Внезапно Джон вспомнил Себастьяна и тигра, его передернуло.  
Перелазить через ограду было бессмысленно. Небольшого гуся вряд ли так-то легко отыскать на кладбище среди толстых вековых деревьев, надгробий и мемориалов. А уж если тот доберется до катакомб...  
— Черт, — Джон сделал глубокий вдох.  
Он оттолкнулся от ограды, поправил куртку, завязывая рюкзак, и, вытирая ладони о штаны, твердым шагом направился к дому семьи Блэков.  
Джон ругался себе под нос, припоминая все плохие слова, что он слышал на улице. Это казалось самым безобидным способом высказать свое мнение. Он совершенно при этом не краснел. Джон злился и был немного обижен. Ему досталась упрямая птица. Джон вполне доверял словам миссис Окшотт, убедившись на деле в упертости Гуся. Но на какой-то момент ему показалось, что они поняли друг друга. И поэтому его жгло обидой.  
Пыхтя, как паровоз, он дернул за дверной замок. И замер, моргнув от удивления.  
Дверь ему открыл Эдвард.  
Джон хихикал, пытаясь зажать себе рот.  
— Ой, извините, — он откашлялся, мотая головой, пытаясь успокоиться.  
Джон вспомнил еще одно ругательство: засранец. Именно этим словом миссис Окшотт сгоняла кота Филиппа с ее мусорного бака. Были еще и другие. Но миссис Окшотт так выразительно говорила «засранец», объясняя одним словом абсолютно все, что Джону немного понравилось.  
— Извините, — повторил Джон, расплываясь в улыбке.— я... — он развел руками, — гулял, и у меня убежал гусь. Прямо на кладбище. Можно пройти и поискать его? Пожалуйста.  
Эдвард скрестил руки на груди и задумчиво осмотрел Джона. Одного возраста с Гарри и Себастьяном, он был такой же, как они, каланчой — Джону приходилось задирать голову. Вопреки всем слухам, Эдвард ни капельки не походил на вампира или зомби. У него была чуть бледная кожа, как будто он только что поправился после серьезной болезни, и темно-русые чистые волосы. Эдвард выглядел как обычный подросток. Он мог бы даже дружить с Гарри или Себастьяном, внезапно подумал Джон, ожидая ответа. Он мог бы вполне слиться с толпой.  
Эдвард откашлялся.  
— Гулять вечером около кладбища, — задумчиво произнес он. — С гусем, — он склонил голову к плечу. — Проходи. Сейчас я возьму фонарик, — Эдвард шагнул назад, придерживая дверь. — Вдруг пригодится.  
— Спасибо, — кивнул Джон, стараясь не глазеть по сторонам, пытаясь высмотреть домашнюю обстановку Блэков.  
Он словно попал в неизвестную страну, о которой так много слышал, так много придумывал историй, а потом обнаружил, что она такая же обычная, как и его собственная.  
Жили Блэки скромно: никакого богатства напоказ, никаких излишеств или мрачных красок. Такие дома Джон уже видел. Вот у мистера Хайда, при всей его ворчливости и нелюдимости, дома было уютно. Джон это запомнил, пока сидел с горящими ушами в ожидании отца. Он сидел на светло голубом диване с подушками, обшитыми старыми кружевами. Или у отличницы Салли. Дом ее родителей был прост и крепко стоял на фундаменте, а стены холла были выкрашены в цвет заварного крема. И ничего из этого не было удивительным.  
Но Блэки жили на границе кладбища. И все их деньги — прибыль от мертвых. При этом они были самыми обычными людьми со старыми шкафами, наборами посуды, точь-в-точь как у миссис Хадсон, и креслом-качалкой, что мельком увидел Джон. Эдвард провел его сквозь дом к задней двери.  
— Я возьму Баламута. Иначе нам точно понадобится фонарик, — заметил Эдвард.  
Говорил он мало, не распространяясь на лишние слова, и тихо.  
— Баламут? — переспросил Джон.  
— Собака, — Эдвард снял поводок с вешалки. — Ему уже приходилось искать гусей, когда те разбегались.  
— Хм, — Джон топтался рядом, — я слышал, — осторожно начал он, — в городе творятся странные случаи. Пропадают гуси.  
—Странные? — флегматично переспросил Эдвард. — Что странного в кражах? Мелочные. Какой прок от кражи гусей?  
Они вышли на задний двор. Джон восхищенно осмотрелся: высокие кедры с толстыми стволами окружали маленькое пространство двора, образуя полукруг. Между ними петляли небольшие дорожки, вымощенные плоским камнем. Воздух был пропитан запахом хвои.  
— Это могли быть лисы, — осторожно начал Джон. — И тогда у них просто был хороший обед. Пару раз. Или больше.  
— Не думаю, — покачал головой Эдвард.  
Он сделал глубокий вдох и, вложив сомкнутые пальцы в рот, громко свистнул. Джон посмотрел на Эдварда,широко распахнув глаза. У него так не получалось.  
— Это сделали люди, — пояснил Эдвард.— Они и к нам наведались.  
Из леса, словно выбравшись из горы листьев, вылетела такса. Она почти не касалась земли лапами, бесшумно несясь к ним навстречу.  
— Это Баламут? — улыбнулся Джон, когда собака, усевшись, замерла рядом с ними, внимательно рассматривая его большими темными глазами. — Забавная кличка.  
Джону очень хотелось протянуть руку и погладить собаку.  
— Это не кличка. Это характер. Но гусей он ищет отменно. Баламут буквально вырос с ними. Сидел на яйцах, — Эдвард говорил монотонно, без эмоций.  
— Понятно, — задумчиво кивнул Джон. Ему хотелось задать с десяток вопросов, но остановился он на одном, для начала: — А… как вы поняли, что это люди приходили за гусями?  
— Они постучались к нам в дверь. Так же, как и ты.  
Эдвард сел на корточки перед псом и погладил его по голове.  
— Гусь потерялся. Ищи, — монотонно сказал он, почесывая за ухом.  
Баламут тявкнул и, не обнюхивая Джона, ринулся обратно в кусты. Джон растерянно моргал, провожая собаку взглядом.  
— Пойдем по главной дорожке. Если Баламут найдет твою птицу, он выведет ее к нам.  
— А если нет? — Джон покосился на Эдварда.  
Он немного беспокоился за Гуся. Тот бы так просто не дался похитителю, Джон был уверен, и все же он был простой птицей, которая могла проиграть человеку. Гарри же как-то связала его.  
— Значит, ты обманул. И я заведу тебя в катакомбы, убью и съем, — Блэк пожал плечами и, не обращая внимания на Джона, пошел вперед. — Даже отсюда крики не слышны. И вряд ли кто-нибудь знает, что ты здесь. Так что… — голос Эдварда затерялся среди деревьев. Джон продолжал видеть его спину, но тот не трудился говорить громче.  
Джон вздохнул и отправился следом, догоняя Блэка.  
— Если вор зашел через дом, — начал он. — То есть он обманул? А как он вынес гусей?  
Они шли по совершенно тихому лесу. Баламут то и дело выскакивал из-за деревьев и проносился перед ними.  
— Он вынес гусей через центральный вход. Все просто. Пришел, спросил, есть ли у нас гуси. И купил их. Почему тебя это интересует?  
— Ну, — Джон осмотрелся, надеясь заметить хоть какой-нибудь признак Гуся. — Говорят, что пропадают птицы. Белые с парой черных перьев. А мой Гусь такой же. И я беспокоюсь.  
— Зачем? Просто можно продать птицу.  
— Я не понимаю, — Джон нахмурился. — Почему ты думаешь, что те, кто пришел к вам, и воры — одни и те же люди?  
— Я решил это сейчас. Сначала у нас купили гусей. Потом к нам наведались из полиции. Такой молодой… Даже не сержант и не инспектор. Новое лицо. Я плохо запоминаю новые имена, — начал рассказывать Эдвард. Говорил он по-прежнему монотонно и, кажется, без особой охоты. Он говорил так, словно складывал паззл из обрывков фраз. Быть может, потому, предположил Джон, что ему никогда не приходилось так много говорить.  
— Он сказал, что ходит по всем владельцам гусей, — голос Эдварда подходил этому темному лесу, монотонный и без намека на эмоции. Он совсем не нарушал окружающую их тишину. А вот Баламут, который, казалось, только и делал, что кружил вокруг них, выскакивая то тут, то там, походил на солнечный зайчик. Джон слабо улыбнулся такому сравнению.  
— Рассказал об исчезновениях птиц и лисах, — в голосе Эдварда, решил Джон, можно так же потеряться и уснуть, как в этом лесу. — Но у нас ведь никто не крал. Отец ему так и ответил. Отец тоже думал, что это лисы. И я так думал. А еще это не мое дело. А сейчас пришел ты. И я изменил свое мнение.  
— А кто к вам приходил?  
— Старый друг отца. По войне…  
— Он воевал? — от неожиданности Джон перебил Эдварда.  
— Да, — кивнул тот, — как и все Блэки. Сначала война на Континенте, потом похоронное дело. Семейное правило.  
— Я не знал, — покачал головой Джон.  
Эдвард ничего не ответил. Он не смотрел по сторонам, как Джон, надеясь увидеть потерявшуюся птицу. Он даже не прибавил шаг, что успеть обойти все кладбище. Джон слышал: оно большое. Он просто прогуливался. И Джон от этого немного нервничал.  
— А как зовут этого друга? Пожалуйста, просто это важно знать.  
— Никаких тайн. Даже отец ответил бы тебе. Джеймс Райдер.  
— Обычно люди вот так просто не говорят, что их знакомые — воры, — осторожно начал Джон. — Вот когда племянник миссис Харрингтон специально разбил витрину со сладостями, она ведь до последнего говорила, что тот был дома.  
—Я не знаю, кто такая миссис Харрингтон. А из всех гусей мистер Райдер выбрал только белых с парой перьев другого цвета. Он сказал, что гуси нужны для рождественского офицерского ужина. Какая-то очередная встреча отца с сослуживцами. И попросил поспрашивать из знакомых про гусей.  
— Белых с черными перьями? — скептически спросил Джон.  
— Просто о гусях. Любых.  
— Не понимаю, — вздохнул Джон.  
Он глубоко вздохнул, задирая голову, всматриваясь в черные ветки деревьев и бесцветное небо. Они продолжали идти по вымощенной дорожке: прошли между аккуратными рядами могил, завернули за мемориал и почему-то проигнорировали вход в катакомбы — Джон был уверен, что это был он.  
Джон думал о пропавших гусях, о неизвестном мистере Райдере и совпадениях. Если тот был вором, то почему он изначально не предложил миссис Окшотт и миссис Грин деньги за птиц. Он ведь купил у мистера Блэка нужных ему птиц. Почему именно белые гуси с парой черных перьев. Почему именно гуси?  
— Вот и пришли, — внезапно нарушил молчание Эдвард.  
Джон вздрогнул: каким-то незаметных образом они дошли до главных ворот кладбища. Они буквально выпрыгнули на него из-за деревьев. Шли-шли по тропинке через могилы — и вот уже у ограды.  
— Но как же? — начал удивленно Джон.  
Он встревожено посмотрел на Эдварда. И Гусь, его гусь, невозмутимо прошествовал мимо них через прутья, выбравшись наружу так же легко, как и в прошлый раз. Джон проводил его взглядом. Засранец, вспомнил он слово.  
— Райдер живет у старой фабрики, — Эдвард достал ключ из кармана и распахнул калитку, выпуская наружу Джона. — И он мне никогда не нравился.  
Радостный Баламут носился вокруг него, исчезая за ближайшим деревом и выскакивая совершенно из другого места.  
Засранец, решил Джон.

***  
Они, конечно же, опоздали к ужину.  
Когда Джон забрался через лестницу на чердак, дома уже было тихо, свет нигде не горел. Значит, наказание будет завтра, решил Джон. Он аккуратно залез через окно и опустил рюкзак на стол. Гусь тут же начал выбираться из него. Вел он себя тихо, молча выслушивая по дороге негодование Джона. А Джон очень сильно ругался. Быть может, если бы Гусь мог говорить, они могли поссориться. По крайней мере, вздыхал Джон, если бы птица могла разговаривать, список его недовольства расширился точно. Начинался бы он с фразы «Какого черта ты меня не предупредил?». А так он ругался, что могло быть опасно и, случись что, Джон мог бы не успеть. Еще Джон часто повторял, что Гусь —засранец и абсолютно сумасшедшая птица без намека на инстинкт самосохранения, и что так делать нельзя. Еще он сказал, что это была гениальная идея—как проникнуть к Блэкам в дом, да еще и поговорить с ними. И добавил, что так делать нельзя. Несколько раз. На память.  
— Можешь не красться, — внезапно в темноте раздался голос Гарри.  
Джон вздрогнул и замер.  
— Отца нет дома, — грустно продолжила она. — Некому тебя наказывать.  
— Что случилось? — спотыкаясь о какие-то предметы на полу, которых точно не было еще днем, Джон добрался до выключателя.  
Гарри сидела на полу посреди сваленных как попало книг и разворошенной коробки с колбами. Она перебирала предметы, трогая их, гладя и вновь опуская на пол.  
— Отца арестовали, — шмыгнула она носом.  
Джон удивленно посмотрел на сестру. Она никогда не плакала: ни после драки с Мэгги, ни после падения с дерева, ни на похоронах мамы. Никогда. Она злилась, кричала, негодовала, кидалась вещами в стенку, но не плакала.  
Джон осторожно подошел к ней. Он безучастно скользил взглядом по бардаку. А ведь когда-то он думал, что если таинственные колбы разобьются, он будет переживать. Сейчас ему было не до этого.  
— Не понимаю. Почему? За что? — он не мог представить себе, чтобы нашлась хоть одна причина для подобного. Отец бы никогда.  
Гусь тихо подошел к ним.  
— Они сказали, что подозревают его в краже голубого карбункула, — Гарри махнула рукой в сторону смятых в комки газетных листов. — Что отец работал над инженерными системами в тот день. На месте преступления. И больше никого там не было. А у них есть свидетель. И отпечатки пальцев.  
— Кто? Кто свидетель?  
— Не знаю, — Гарри покачала головой. — Такое же не говорят. Этот козел Финли сказал, что узнаем на суде, — она фыркнула.  
Под крышей загудел ветер. И доски протестующе заскрипели в ответ.  
— Это не может быть правдой.  
В голове Джона одновременно было пусто и слишком много мыслей. Он пытался понять, что ему следует делать дальше. Он не знал, что нужно делать в таких ситуациях. Сидеть и ждать? Разве так можно? Послышался шорох — Гусь топтался по газетным страницам, тыкая клювом в листы, будто бы пытаясь расправить их.  
— Зато можно будет отмыть шкаф, —внезапно тихо сказала Гарри, поднимая одну из книг. — О, Конан Дойль. А я все не могла найти эту книгу. Джон, ты ее читал? Хочешь, я прочитаю ее тебе? Он придумал Шерлока Холмса, гениального детектива. Если такой и в самом деле существовал бы, отца бы не арестовали. У него еще был помощник майор Джеймс Вуд. А еще домовладелица, миссис Тернер. И самые запутанные дела. Хорошие истории. Хотя мне нравится и Эркюль Пуаро. И Дюпон. Помнишь, я тебе читала про Дюпона? Ну, вместо этих дурацких детских сказочек.  
— Я знаю одного полицейского, — Джон вытащил из кармана карточку с номером почты, — я спрошу его. Прямо сейчас, — твердо сказал он. — Гусь!  
Джон подлетел к птице, сгребая ее в охапку. Гусь недовольно крякнул, но вырываться не стал.  
— Твой полицейский тебе все равно ничего не скажет, — Гарри впервые подняла голову.  
Похоже, Джон ошибался. Она не плакала. Она была растрепана, опечалена и выглядела очень уставшей. Но глаза у нее не были красными, и нос не распух, как это бывает у девчонок, когда они ревут. И все же Гарри было плохо.  
— Это не по правилам, — сказала она.  
— С чего ты вдруг стала следовать правилам? — пробурчал Джон, запихивая притихшего Гуся обратно в рюкзак.  
— Когда это ты вдруг стал противиться им? — хмыкнула Гарри в ответ.  
Джон закинул рюкзак за спину, позволяя Гусю уже по привычке вытянуть шею и положить голову ему на плечо. Он молча посмотрел на сестру.  
—Я скоро вернусь, — и сбежал по лестнице вниз. — Знаешь, — он погладил Гуся по шее, — с этим что-то нужно делать. Буду звать тебя Билли. Не шипи. Тебе нужно имя. Многих хороших людей звали Билли. Мне надоело звать тебя Гусем.

***

Лестрейда не оказалось ни в участке, ни дома. И нигде не знали, где он. А может, и знали, но почему-то не сказали. Зато и там, и там Джону предложили чай и вкусные конфеты. А еще посоветовали возвращаться домой. Но он отказался. Ему нужно было подумать.  
Вечер постепенно охватывал старый Лондон, окутывая его темнотой. Первые звезды закрывали тяжелые облака. Казалось, еще чуть-чуть, и они свалятся на землю. Они были похожи на вспученный живот мистера Тайта, который словно бы гордился этой своей особенностью: живот так выдался вперед, нависая над ногами, колыхаясь при ходьбе и идя волнами, когда мистер Тайт что-то делал. Как-то Джон подумал, что живот мистера Тайта настолько велик и тяжел, что может легко опрокинуть его. И тогда мистер Тайт никогда не сможет подняться.  
Бродя по городу, ежась от сырого ветра и посматривая на горящий свет в окнах, Джон размышлял. Иногда он поглаживал кончиками пальцев шею Билли. Иногда вздыхал, останавливаясь на перекрестках и знакомых улицах. Иногда он замирал у маленьких кафе, которые уже закрывались, но по-прежнему распространяли аппетитные ароматы. В желудке у Джона урчало. Он даже подумал, что зря отказался от конфет. Особенно в полицейском участке. А вдруг за чашкой чая мисс Племшит, дежурная, рассказала бы ему подробности дела о краже карбункула. Но момент был упущен.  
— Не хочу возвращаться домой с пустыми руками, — сказал Джон Билли.  
Пробормотав, Гусь потерся головой о его шею. Джон улыбнулся: это было похоже на сочувствие — вот это горловое булькание. Сейчас оно звучало немного ниже и спокойней, с какой-то странной ноткой. Джон решил, что Билли согласен с ним. Потому что его протесты звучали совершенно по-другому. Джон улыбнулся. Он мог написать целый список того, как протестовал Билли:как он при этом шипел, взмахивал крыльями, отворачивал голову или же наоборот упрямо смотрел в глаза.  
Бил-ли, произнес он про себя. Он был рад, что у Гуся, наконец-то, появилось имя. Имя — это правильно.  
— Быть может, дойдем до старой фабрики? — внезапно предложил Джон. — Она тут совсем недалеко. Просто посмотрим, — он пожал плечами. — Только не сбегай на этот раз никуда. Договорились?  
Билли засопел.  
— Нет, мы должны решить, — твердо сказал Джон, — больше никаких внезапностей.  
Билли клюнул его в шею.  
— Да не ругаюсь я, — фыркнул Джон. — Просто давай без сюрпризов. И не шипи, Билли. Ай! Это хорошее имя. Вот, Вильгельм Завоеватель, он был первым нормандским королем, носил имя Уильям. Нам про него в школе рассказывали, — он потер шею и поморщился.  
Джон свернул на придорожную аллею. Взрослые не любили о ней говорить и всегда остерегали: «Не ходи по аллее к заброшенной фабрике. Не детское это место». Они не поясняли, что такого страшного в ней, страшней ли там, чем в доме на холме, где водятся призраки, ужасней ли она гнева мистера Хайда. Они просто запрещали там появляться. И Джон думал, что однажды доберется до нее. Правда, идти туда, если слушать предупреждения взрослых, надо было именно ночью. С этим-то и были трудности.  
Джон глубоко вздохнул и шагнул на грязный тротуар.  
— Кажется, сюда боятся заходить даже уборщики, — прошептал он Билли.  
На аллее были выбиты почти все фонари, а те, что остались, только-только начинали слабо разгораться. И Джону пришлось идти в полумраке. Ему постоянно мерещились тени, мелькавшие то тут, то там. Раздавались голоса, они были резкими, низкими. Они говорили на разных языках. Некоторые смеялись, некоторые стонали. Джон задерживал дыхание. Он надеялся остаться незамеченным. Джон дошел до середины аллеи, когда над ухом раздалось:  
— Что делает здесь маленький мальчик?  
Джон резко обернулся, но в полумраке смог разглядеть только силуэт. Билли напрягся.  
— Ты заблудился, малыш? — вновь спросил голос. Он был низкий, хриплый. Похожий голос был у мистера Файфа, дымящего своей трубкой, словно паровоз. Но все-таки перед ним была женщина. Джон был почти уверен. Судя по силуэту, она была в длинном пальто с распущенными волосами.  
— Добрый вечер, — Джон надеялся, что его голос звучит спокойно. — Я иду к старой фабрике. Я не заблудился.  
— Храбрый мальчик, — пропел голос, — какой маленький храбрый мальчик.  
Силуэт пошатнулся, и внезапно Джон почувствовал руку на своей голове. Его погладили по волосам.  
—Хочешь печенья? У меня есть молоко. Только надо отобрать его у старого кота, — незнакомка разразилась хриплым смехом, который больше напоминал лай, а потом закашлялась.  
— Нет, спасибо. Я иду на старую фабрику.  
— И правильно, мальчик, и правильно, — тяжело дыша, с хрипом ответила ему незнакомка. — Нельзя брать у фей еду. Ты веришь в фей?  
— Я никогда их не видел.  
Джон попробовал осторожно надавить на Билли, чтобы тот спрятался в рюкзак. Но Гусь не хотел, упрямо прижимаясь к спине и шее. И от этого посреди холодного вечера было тепло и не страшно.  
— А те, кто видел, никогда не расскажут, — хохотнула в ответ женщина. — Пойдем, мальчик, я доведу тебя до конца аллеи, — она на ощупь нашла руку Джона и потянула его за собой.  
Ее ладонь была узкой и сухой. Держала она крепко.  
— Спасибо, — ответил он, готовясь при первой же угрозе сбежать.  
— Хорошее слово, — довольно произнесла женщина.  
Она что-то напевала себе под нос, иногда разговаривая сама с собой. Джону показалось, что она разговаривает разными голосами. Джон слышал о таком: есть люди, способные подражать не только людям, но и птицам, и животным, и они даже могут изображать звуки техники. Так они и дошли до конца аллеи. Женщина сдержала свое слово, а потом растворилась в темноте, в шаге от конца тротуара. И сколько бы Джон не всматривался, как только он сошел с дороги, он ничего не видел. На аллее было пусто и тихо, только все пытались разгореться пара уцелевших фонарей.  
Джон направился к фабрике.

***

Фабрика была неинтересным местом. Там было опасно, просто потому что пол прохудился, и доски падали сами по себе, и штукатурка осыпалась меловым дождем. В ветреную погоду в здании жалобно стенали металлические конструкции. Никаких привидений, историй, загадок и тайн. Просто когда-то фабрика работала, а потом ее закрыли. И Джон не знал, что же делали на разобранных станках. Говорили, что все пригодное перевезли на новое место. А это оставили на откуп сорнякам да диким животным.  
Джон замер перед большим зданием с пустыми окнами.  
— Наверное, если мистер Райдер здесь живет, то он где-нибудь в пристройках, — сказал он Билли, заходя через покореженные ворота, от которых остался только каркас.  
Ни в одном из маленьких домов свет не горел. На первый взгляд, здесь не было следов человека.  
— Быть может, Эдвард меня обманул, — Джон почесал нос, обходя территорию.  
Он решил, что плохо думал о фабрике. Все-таки чуть-чуть, но здесь было интересно: куча балок, странных конструкций. Возможно, днем тут можно было бы полазить.  
Билли тихо забормотал, вновь расшатывая рюкзак. Джон вздохнул.  
— Я выпущу тебя. Только не отходи далеко, — строго сказал он.  
Но стоило только выпустить Билли… Джон закатил глаза и ринулся следом.  
— Неугомонная птица!  
Почему-то Джона это развеселило. Он хихикнул.  
Билли бежал быстро, петляя между балок, подныривая под ними. Он проделывал это с легкостью, а вот Джону приходилось обегать их, по-взрослому опасаясь перелазить: балки могли оказаться старыми, они могли рухнуть, зацепиться за одежду. Быстрее было бы обежать. На какую-то секунду Джон потерял Билли из виду. Он замер, глубоко дыша и оглядываясь.  
—Засранец, — прошептал Джон.  
Даже в подступающей темноте на земле виднелся четкий след шин, скорее всего, от какой-нибудь большой машины. Глубокая колея в раздробленном бетоне уходила вправо, за очередное низкое темное здание. Джон не знал, как Билли понял, куда нужно бежать, что послужило знаком. Он облизал губы и направился следом.  
Билли обнаружился там же. Забравшись на стопку коробок, помогая себе крыльями, Билли всматривался в небольшое окно. Он пискнул, коротко и глухо ударив клювом в раму.  
— Я понял, понял, — прошептал Джон, направляясь к нему.  
— И что же ты понял? — внезапно над самым ухом гулко раздался бас.  
Джона обдало запахом сигарет и пива.  
Кто-то дернул его за шкирку, с силой разворачивая и чуть ли не поднимая в воздух. Билли зашипел, покачнулся и с грохотом слетел с коробок, поднимая шум.  
Джон моргнул. Он оказался нос к носу с громилой. И тот покачивал его, поворачивая туда сюда, разглядывая и дыша отвратительной смесью переваренных запахов.  
— Добрый вечер, — Джон задрал подбородок. — Извините, что зашли… — начал он.  
Но громила его не слушал. Теперь он смотрел за его плечо и расплывался в улыбке.  
Джон вздрогнул: Билли отчаянно зашипел и замолк.  
— Кто к нам пожаловал в гости. То-то говорят, что желания притягивают возможности, — он громко и гулко засмеялся.  
— Не трогайте его, — Джон попытался пнуть громилу и повернуться, чтобы посмотреть на Билли.  
— А я и не буду, — все так же улыбаясь ответил ему незнакомец. — Только аккуратно вскрою. Вдруг камешек сам ко мне пришел. Рождество! — он вновь засмеялся. — А я-то не верил в Санту. Неси его к клеткам. Думаю, — сказал он кому-то у себя за спиной, — время подать к столу рождественского гуся, — и снова захохотал.

***

Будь бы Джон постарше, он не поместился бы в клетку. Ноги и так упирались в прутья — пришлось их согнуть, обхватив руками коленки.  
Его затащили в достаточно светлое и теплое помещение с горами клеток и бросили в одну из них. На какую-то секунду перед глазами Джона все потемнело, и комната закружилась вокруг него. Он слышал шелест и шипение, кто-то бормотал, и это было так похоже на Билли. Но звучало все-таки иначе. Джон глубоко вздохнул и открыл глаза.  
Небольшая комната с обшарпанными стенами и одной лампой была забита клетками. Но почти все они были пусты. Только в паре сидело по гусю. Да он занимал третью. Билли рядом не было.  
Часто моргая, водя руками по прутьям, Джон осмотрел замок. Такой бы могли перекусить обычные плоскогубцы, даже детский резак мог перерезать его. Но ничего из этого под рукой не было. Джон попробовал упереться ногами и согнуть прутья, но сдвинул только саму клетку. Он выдохнул, повернул голову и столкнулся взглядом с гусем. Тот не был похож на Билли. Он был скорее серого, чем белого цвета. И крылья у него были темные. Только вот перья были местами выдраны. Гусь безучастно лежал в клетке. Он грустно посмотрел на Джона и вновь уткнулся в крыло.  
— Я сейчас, — выдохнул Джон, — я выберусь, и мы все выберемся. И Билли, — шипел он себе под нос, долбя каблуком по прутьям, отчего клетка тряслась, позвякивала.  
Внезапно за дверью что-то громко хлопнуло, послышался гусиный крик, а потом резко настала тишина.  
— Я обещаю, я придумаю имя получше, — Джон ударил еще раз в клетку.  
А потом громила, сметя дверь с петель, залетел в комнату и рухнул прямо на него.  
Джон пригнулся, но все-таки вновь ударился о клетку. Он забился в угол. Из виска громилы капала кровь. Раздались шаги, а потом знакомый голос весело произнес:  
—Ну, ты и мастер вмешиваться в чужие дела.  
—Лестрейд? Мистер Лестрейд? — он вздрогнул.  
Тело громили стащили с клетки.  
— Кто же еще? — Грегори Лестрейд улыбнулся, наклоняясь над Джоном. — Давай, мы вытащим тебя отсюда.  
— Билли! Как Билли? — дернулся Джон, пытаясь рассмотреть происходящее за спиной курсанта, но видел только других полицейских, а потом проход и вовсе загородил мистер Финли.  
Под мышкой он держал Билли. Тот был взъерошен, явно не доволен нынешним положением, но живой.  
— Билли!  
— А, гусь, — Лестрейд сопел над детским замком.  
— Это вещественное доказательство, — мрачно сказал сержант Финли, а потом молча подошел, оттеснил Лестрейда и с силой наступил на замок, сдирая его с петель.  
Он тяжело посмотрел на Джона и больше ничего не сказал.

***

Закутав Джона в оранжевый плед, кряхтя, Лестрейд взвалил его себе на плечо. В рюкзаке, болтающемся на другом плече, что-то недовольно бурчал Билли. Джон счастливо улыбался.  
— Нельзя так делать. Мало того, что вы вмешались в дело полиции, — продолжал распекать их Лестрейд. — Нет, неужели вы думаете, что мы бы оставили это дело просто так? В полиции ведь не дураки работают, — ворчал он обиженно. — Арест твоего отца был для отвода глаз. И ничего с ним не случилось, разве что пара троек кружек кофе да конфеты от мисс Племшит. Кстати, с ней осторожней. А то моргнуть не успеешь, а она твоя мачеха, — Лестрейд хохотнул и продолжил ворчать: — Ну, и о чем вы думали? Хотя, спорю на свою стипендию, ни черта вы не думали.  
— Вы все-таки занялись гусиным делом, — улыбнулся Джон, не свозя глаз с дующегося Билли.  
— Конечно, мы занялись, — тяжело вздохнул Лестрейд.  
И только тут внезапно Джон понял:  
— То есть как арест для отвода глаз?  
—Ну… Сложно объяснить. Понимаешь, он был виновен. По всем признакам. Отпечатки пальцев, возможность, показания свидетелей. Только я чувствовал, что слишком уж все гладко. Как в книжках. Поэтому… никто ничего не сделал плохого твоему отцу.  
— А что случилось на самом деле? — Джон зевнул.  
— Все-таки мы — полиция, и мы тоже что-то умеем. Джеймс Райдер от своей… — Лейстрейд запнулся, будто бы подбирая слова, — приятельницы, горничной в гостинице, — наконец, выдал он, — узнал, что у мисс Адлер, оперной певицы, приехавшей с гастролями, имеется особый драгоценный камень. Голубой карбункул. Про него еще истории разные ходят. И как-то на пару со своим приятелем, Модели, они договорились украсть его. Их совершенно не устраивала государственная военная пенсия. Они узнали о твоем отце и плановом ремонте трубы пневмопочты. И как-то картинка у них сложилась в одно целое. Кражу совершил Райдер, благодаря своей приятельнице ему это было сподручней. Он мог спокойно прийти в гостиницу проведать ее. Но вот незадача. Камень-то он потерял, — Лестрейд рассказывал увлеченно, Джон мог с легкостью представить себе все в картинках.  
Джон улыбнулся Билли, вытянул руку и погладил по клюву.  
— Назову тебе Шерлоком, — шепнул он, не перебивая Лестрейда.  
Гусь что-то пробормотал и потерся о руку.  
— В общем, потерял камень, — увлекшись продрожал Лестрейд. Он не замечал своей ноши и в такт рассказу размахивал свободной рукой. — Не знаю, то ли в спешке, то ли из-за страха перед разоблачением, это была его первая кража. Но потерял. А у Модели зверский характер. Это как раз тот громила, что поймал тебя. На войне он прославился отчаянными поступками и большим списком убитых врагов. Его даже прозвали Берсерком. Райдер, боясь его гнева, соврал о камне. Сказал, что из-за возможного преследования, засунул его в одного из гусей в каком-то из дворов. И тут их сгубили разногласия:не договорились они о методах поиска нужного гуся. Райдер аккуратно пытался купить гусей. Под предлогом большого рождественского ужина в честь отставных военных. Он-то знал, что ни в одном из них не спрятан камень. И вовсе не горел желанием убивать птиц. В общем, миссис Окшотти миссис Грин рассказывали о предложении покупки. Хорошие деньги им предлагались. Но они обе выращивают птиц не для себя, и обе отказали. И тут не выдержал Модели, который привык действовать грубо и наскоком. Ему нужны были деньги. Так что он просто начал красть гусей. Первых он просто убил на месте, а останки выкинул. Потом Модели стал осторожней. Вот и вся история.  
— А камень? — Джон вновь зевнул, поудобнее устраиваясь на плече у Лестрейда.  
Джон не слышал, но судя по пути, тот нес их домой.  
— Потерян, — вздохнул Лестрейд. — Райдер не помнит, где обронил его. Мы обыскали весь маршрут его бегства. Совершенно без толку. А вот мисс Адлер приняла это стойко. Первый раз вижу женщину, не закатывающую истерику из-за ее побрякушек, — Лестрейд хмыкнул и покачал головой. — Она сказала что-то про проклятие камня, и что, быть может, так будет лучше. Хотя да, она получила за него кругленькую компенсацию. Говорят, что кто-то из богатых поклонников прислал ей в утешение еще шкатулку с побрякушками. Женщины, — он вновь вздохнул, будто бы вспоминая что-то другое. — Мисс Адлер была так благодушна, что пожалела и горничную с разбитым сердцем. Подарила ей браслет. А Райдер сам во всем признался. Рассказал миссис Окшотт. Стыдно ему стало. Все-таки зла он птицам не желал да и гнева Модели боялся. Вот такие дела, — Лестрейд замолчал, ожидая реакции.  
Джон и его рождественский гусь спали.


End file.
